Casualidades
by kmylita
Summary: Solo a mí, Isabella Swan, me puede pasar que el hombre con el que sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida en una noche de arrebato, pasara, de un día para el otro, de ser un desconocido a ser mi nuevo jefe y miembro de la familia con la cual tengo un lazo puro de amistad y cariño. - ¡Maldito tequila! - Me digo en forma de reproche
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! =)**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada y en verdad espero les guste**

**Esta es la primera vez que publico algo escrito en primera persona y, por así decirlo, un poco subido de tono, por lo que espero todo tipo de recomendaciones e ideas para poder seguir con la historia.**

**Como ya lo saben, pero nunca está de más decirlo, los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la saga de Crepúsculo.**

**Muchas gracias desde ya por leer**

**Espero los comentarios**

**¡Saludos y las dejo leer tranquilas!**

**Capítulo 1**

Entré en la amplia oficina sin si quiera imaginar lo que ahí me esperaba. Simplemente no podía ser, no podía ser él quien me estaba observando de forma casi pecaminosa y poco decorosa. ¡Se suponía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más! ¡Que todo había sido producto del maldito tequila y el bullicio del local!

Me quedé helada ante su indescifrable mirada. A pesar de que a penas lo conocía era increíble el poder que ejercía en mi ahora indefensa conciencia.

- Isabella – Dice hasta aquel momento mi actual jefe – Justo a tiempo como siempre

Le sonrío al señor Cullen con nerviosismo intentando recuperar la compostura. ¡Por qué tenía que ser él! ¡Por qué justo él! ¡¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente aquella semana?!

- Le presento a mi hijo Edward, quien desde el lunes será su nuevo jefe

Veo como aquel hombre joven y de porte espectacular se pone de pie y me regala una misteriosa sonrisa, mientras mi maldito subconsciente maldice a gritos al tequila y a mi mejor amiga.

- Isabella – Me dice sin despegar los ojos de mi mientras toma ni mano con una mezcla de firmeza y delicadeza – Un gusto conocerla

Simplemente me fue imposible articular una respuesta inmediata, la electricidad tan exquisitamente familiar que recorrió mi cuerpo debido al contacto de su piel me dejó sin habla.

Respiro serena intentando controlar el ardor de mis mejillas y el temblor de mi voz. Seguramente no me ha reconocido, aunque no he cambiado mucho desde el momento en que nos conocimos

- Señor Cullen

- Llámame Edward

En aquel mismo instante me di cuenta que aquel ser divino llamado "DIOS", se había acabronado conmigo sin, según yo, menor provocación.

**Flashback**

Sabía que tenía que salir de la agonía que hace más de un mes me estaba carcomiendo. La verdad y para ser franca conmigo misma de una buena vez, nunca pensé que terminar mi relación con Eric me afectaría de tal forma como para encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar desconsolada todas las noches por más de una semana.

Simplemente tenía que admitir que estaba, de cierta forma, embobada con ese rubio de hombros anchos y ojos azules.

A pesar que aun no logró entender del todo el termino de nuestro fogoso romance, una parte de mi sabía que era lo correcto si no quería terminar siendo la reina de las cornudas. Me tiré sobre la cama cerrando los ojos evitando pensar en la escena que había visto hace aproximadamente un mes… ver a tu "novio" con una de las chicas más sexy que había visto en años, no era una escena que me hiciera dibujar una radiante sonrisa en mi ahora pálido semblante.

Escuché el sonido de mi teléfono y comencé a tantear sin abrir los ojos, sabía que había caído sano y salvo en mi cama después de uno de mis arranques de "tira todo para eliminar el estrés"… lástima que la pequeña figura de porcelana que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche no tuvo la misma suerte.

- Hola – Respondo sin abrir los ojos

- Asumo que ya estas listas – Dice al otro lado del auricular la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga

- ¿Lista para que Rose? – Digo sin muchas ganas de hablar. El ataque de desesperación post-ruptura me había dejado agotada

- Isabella Swan – Me grita de forma estrepitosa – ¡Cómo que para qué!

Abro los ojos de forma casi inmediata al sentir su voz chillona por el otro lado del auricular. Lo había olvidado por completo. Miró el reloj que descansa en mi muñeca y abro los ojos.

- Sólo era una broma Rose – Digo bajándome de la cama como si un resorte me propulsara y abro el armario en buscar de una de mis blusas.

- No te creo nada – Me dice ofendida – Estaré en cinco minutos en tu departamento, por lo que te advierto que estés lista y radiante para esta noche. Adiós.

El pitido del tono ocupado me suena en los odios… tendré que hacer mucho merito para recompensar a Rose. Es increíble que la celebración del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga se me borrara de la cabeza con tanta facilidad.

Es definitivo: La soledad post-ruptura me está volviendo loca.

Me cambio de ropa de forma demasiado veloz hasta para mi, se que los cinco minutos de Rose son exactamente eso, cinco minutos exactos por reloj, por lo que me pongo la cacheta azul y busco en el suelo de mi habitación las botas altas que combinan con mi falda.

Entro en el baño y me miro en el espejo, lo cual fue una pésima idea. Mis ojos están hinchados por el llanto y mi piel esta tan pálida que ni el mejor rubor del mundo podría hacer algo para darme color.

Tomo el brillo de labios y piñizco mis mejillas con vehemencia, lo había visto en uno de esos espacios de belleza titulado "Como lucir bonita sin gastar un peso" o algo parecido. Amarro mi cabello en una coleta alta de forma casual y salgo del baño en busca de mi bolso.

Cierro la puerta de mi departamento y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar al pequeño lobby del edificio de cinco pisos en el que vivo hace aproximadamente tres años, veo como se detiene el jeep rojo de Rosalie. Camino hacia el auto y abro la puerta con cara de suplica.

- Juro que te recompensaré esta noche. Haré lo que tu quieras

Y al mismo momento en que esa frase sale de mis labios cierro los ojos totalmente arrepentida

- Isabella Swan – Dice Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – Lo pagaras

Abrazo a mi mejor amiga antes de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, aunque sus palabras son un claro sinónimo que me hará pagar mi olvido con creces, no puedo hacer otra cosa que reír.

- Y dónde iremos esta noche – Pregunto piñizcando nuevamente mis mejillas en búsqueda de color

- Pensé que podríamos ir donde…

- "Jones" – Digo diciendo las palabras al unísono con Rose

Nos reímos con sinceridad, es increíble cómo nos conectamos con tanta facilidad. Rose enciende el auto y comenzamos nuestra travesía por las calles de Seattle.

Llegamos a "Jones" después de media hora de risas y conversación poco profunda. El sonido de la música a todo volumen retumba en mis oídos y me hace recordar que hace aproximadamente un mes que no salía de mi departamento.

Nos acercamos a la barra con la idea de hablar con Helena, la chica que logra que hasta el más serio de los hombres de la tierra dibuje una sonrisa.

- ¡Chicas! – Dice Helena con una sonrisa mientras entrega una cerveza - ¿Lo de siempre?

- Lo de siempre – Contesto con una sonrisa. Si que echaba de menos el bullicio y el reflejo de las luces de colores

Después de cinco minutos de espera, Helena nos entrega nuestros margaritas.

- A su salud chicas – Dice Helena en forma de despedida para comenzar a servir otro par de copas

- Felicidades – Le digo a Rose mientras chocamos nuestras divertidas copas – Y… lo siento otra vez

- Lo pagarás Bella, claro que lo pagaras – Dice con mirada entretenida

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido entre risas y tequila, sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos bebido lo suficiente como para hablar sin tapujos

- Eric es un idiota – Dice Rose bebiendo un sorbo del líquido transparente – No sabe lo que le espera con esa rubia poca cosa

- No es poca cosa Rose, si la hubieras visto no dirías eso. Tiene un pelo bellísimo y unos senos de ensueño – Digo desanimada. La verdad es que no me quejo de mi cuerpo, pero un poco más de busto no me vendría nada de mal

- Que dices Bella, eres preciosa. Por eso eres mi amiga

Me río con soltura, el efecto del alcohol ya comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo

- Debo ir al baño. ¿Estarás bien? – Pregunto mirando a Rose

- Si, te espero con Helena – Me dice y comienza a caminar con soltura hacia la barra. Me percato que varios de los chicos del local miran embobados como mi mejor amiga menea las caderas con naturalidad.

Bufo de forma involuntaria con una sonrisa y comienzo a caminar entre la multitud hacia el cuarto de baño. Las parejas que bailan por todas partes dificultan de por si mi torpe caminar… las botas altas y varias copas no son la mejor combinación para una persona de poco equilibrio.

Subo la escalera que me llevará al cuarto de baño poniendo gran cuidado en cada uno de mis pasos, no quiero caerme y, una vez más, terminar avergonzada entre la multitud debido a mi torpeza.

No me doy cuenta de su presencia sino hasta que siento sus brazos fuertes en mi cintura.

Lavando la mirada al sentir como un golpe eléctrico me recorre todo el cuerpo, sus ojos verdes se posan en los míos con sorpresa y una inexplicable mezcla de ¿deseo?... No, no puede ser

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta sin sacar las manos de mi cintura

Lo miro con la boca levemente abierta, la verdad es que si no fuera por su agarre habría rodado por la escalera

- ¿Te hiciste daño? – Me pregunta otra vez al ver que no le contesto

Cierro y abro los ojos un par de veces y automáticamente vuelvo a la realidad

- Estoy bien – Digo en un susurro bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada. Puedo sentir como el calor sube hasta mis mejillas dejándolas rojas por completo

- Podrías haberte matado

Lo miro con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Su voz es enervantemente seductora y sus ojos, ahora serios, son irremediablemente hermosos

- Lo digo enserio, una caída como esa no es un juego

¿Me esta regañando?

Me suelto de su agarre y siento como mi piel se siente ¿desolada?… Definitivamente el alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza

- Gracias – Digo buscando distancia

Me mira extrañado ante mi reacción. Se mueve hacia un costado para dejar que siga mi camino, no sin antes mirar mis labios con disimulo

Definitivamente el alcohol me está afectado más de la cuenta.

Sigo mi camino con cuidado, me percato que aquel hombre de espalda perfecta y brazos fuertes me sigue con la mirada como esperando que de un paso en falso. Lo miro de reojo al sujetar el pomo de la puerta del baño y creo ver como deja escapar el aire cuando ve que piso el último escalón sin vacilar.

Definitivamente mi mente y el alcohol me están jugando una mala broma, ahora veo cosas que ni en un millón de años podrían ser.

Entro en el cuarto y cierro la puerta con fuerza.

Después de algunos minutos encerrada rezando con todas mis fuerzas para que aquel hermoso y cautivante hombre ya no este esperando en la escalera, me atrevo a salir del baño. Al ver que ya no está, una puntada de decepción me aprieta el pecho.

Muevo la cabeza con vehemencia en búsqueda de un poco de cordura.

- No más tragos por esta noche, es definitivo- Me digo comenzado a caminar

Busco a Rose entre la multitud que está en la barra. Su ondulado pelo rubio destaca entre la multitud y me acerco sin percatarme en los hombres que la acompañan

- Creo que es hora…

Me callo al ver esos ojos penetrantes sobre los mío

- Veo que lograste salir del baño sana y salva – Me dice en un susurro para que sólo yo lo escuche, mientras se dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa demasiado seductora como para que pase inadvertida

- Bella – Me dice Rosalie abrazándome de forma afectuosa – Chicos – Dice rompiendo el abrazo y poniéndose a mi lado sin sacar uno de sus brazos de mis hombros – Ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Bella – Dice mientras con la mano libre indica a los hombres que están frente a nosotras – Ellos son Emmett y Edward

Me quedo en silencio… así que Edward es su nombre.

- Un gusto – Dice Emmett con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios

- Hola – Digo aun pasmada por la inesperada casualidad

Veo como Rose se acerca a Emmett muy coqueta y logro entender que esta noche me toca regresar en taxi. Me acerco a Rose con una sonrisa de suplica en los labios

- Rose, creo que es hora de irnos, ya es tarde

La fulminante mirada que mi mejor amiga me vuelve ha rectificado una vez más que me tocara tomar un taxi.

- Aun es temprano – Dice Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa, me toma de las manos y se pone frente de mi – Si quieres puedo darte las llaves del auto y yo veo como volver a casa

- Sabes que no me gusta manejar…

- Sólo será esta vez – Suplica mirándome con complicidad. Si que le debe gustar este chico.

Bufo resignada. Definitivamente me toca ir en taxi hasta mi departamento

- Me voy en un taxi, no te…

- Yo te llevo

Aquella voz seductora me perfora los oídos con fuerza logrando que cada musculo de mi cuerpo se apriete

- No es…

- Acepta – Contesta Rose por mi con una sonrisa de suplica en sus labios

La miro con los labios levemente abiertos a punto de discutir cuando me lanza la frase que no quería escuchar

- Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera

Me quedo helada buscando alguna forma de protestar, pero el puchero dibujado en los labios de Rose no sólo hacen que me sienta la peor amiga del mundo por olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, sino que también me hace reír sin más remedio

Veo como Emmett mira a Rose con una mezcla de ternura y deseo… suspiro sabiendo que lamentaré esto

- Si no te molesta – Digo perdiéndome en esos ojos verdes intensos

- No, al contrario – Contesta sin dejar de mirarme

- Todo arreglado – Dice Rosalie dando un pequeño brinco de felicidad. Se voltea y mira a Emmett con picardía – Me apetece quedarme un poco más… ¿Me acompañas?

Emmett se ríe con soltura y se acerca a mi mejor amiga

- Por supuesto

Miró a Rosalie con un reproche entretenido. Me abraza con fuerza y me mira al cortar el contacto

- Me llamas por la mañana – Le digo seria – Y créeme que pagaras por esto

- Te llamo a penas abra los ojos. Te quiero boba

- Yo igual… y felicidades otra vez

Miró a Edward con curiosidad. Observo cómo se despide de Rose con educación y choca las manos con quien asumo debe ser su amigo. Se mueve con soltura y sin darme cuenta esta a mi lado

- ¿Lista? – Pregunta apoyando una de sus manos en mi espalda con la intención de guiarme entre la multitud.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo haciendo que mi respiración se agite.

- Lista

Fulmino a Rose con la mirada por última vez y me despido de Emmett con una sonrisa

Siento como la mano fuerte de Edward me guía entre el gentío hasta la salida del bullicioso local. Intento controlar el escalofrío que sube y baja por todo mi cuerpo sin mucho éxito.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de salida, el aire frío me llena los pulmones y logro controlar el compas de mi respiración.

- Por aquí – Me dice para que lo siga

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto gris que se encuentra a unos metros de la entrada, cerca de un callejón. Al llegar al Volvo se detiene obligándome a parar

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta mirándome con intensidad - ¿Tienes frío?

Lo miro un poco confundida por algunos segundos antes de darme cuenta que tirito discretamente. Antes de responderle, se saca la chaqueta y se acerca con naturalidad para dejarla sobre mis hombros.

Su perfume me embriaga con facilidad y me obliga a cerrar los ojos. No logro entender como un hombre que a penas conozco me puede descolocar de esta manera tan inusual. No me doy cuenta de su cercanía hasta que me exijo abrir los ojos para volver a la realidad. Su mirada confusa se enlaza con la mía en una guerra silenciosa. El torbellino de electricidad que me embarga todo el cuerpo me comienza a asfixiar.

- Eres… - Me susurra antes de cerrar los ojos y atrapar mis labios entre los suyos de forma posesiva

El contacto de sus labios ávidos de los míos me deja sin aliento. Le correspondo con la misma efusividad y agarro su camisa para atraerlo más a mi cuerpo pidiendo más, mucho más.

Me agarra la cintura con fuerza y me voltea hasta que mi espalda choca contra la puerta del Volvo. Siento como sus manos juegan con mi cintura casi como de memoria, como si sus manos pertenecieran a ese lugar. Nuestras bocas se mueven en sincronía de forma desenfrenada y llena de deseo mientras siento su respiración agitada

Puedo sentir como el exquisito sabor de su boca se mezcla con la mía dejándome totalmente excitada. Una de sus manos se separa de mi cintura dejando una línea de fuego a su paso, me mueve con delicadeza de su objetivo y abre la puerta trasera.

Se separa de mi boca en busca de aire, su mirada oscura de deseo me mira exigiéndome una explicación que yo no conozco

- Yo… - Dice abatido sin soltar mi cintura

Lo callo con uno de mis dedos. No necesito ningún tipo de explicación, ni siquiera necesito entender lo que está pasando en estos momentos, sólo necesito la exquisita electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo gracias a su roce. Necesito volver a sentirme viva

Miro la puerta trasera abierta y la entiendo como una exquisita invitación. Lo beso con desesperación y me dejo caer en la parte de atrás del auto sin soltarlo… no me importa nada más que sentir su cuerpo fusionándose con el mío. Con destreza, me sigue y con un movimiento hábil cierra la puerta con fuerza.

No me percato ni cómo ni cuándo me subo sobre sus piernas, ni en qué momento mi blusa y su camisa ya no están en nuestros cuerpos. Me dejo llevar por el torrente de emociones que me embarga mientras con una de sus manos aprieta uno de mis pezones sobre mi sostén de encaje blanco.

Siento su erección en mi entre pierna y no puedo evitar gemir extasiada. Definitivamente quiero más, mucho más.

Se separa de mi boca y me mira con la respiración entre cortada. Ninguno de los dos entiende que es lo que sucede, ni mucho menos la velocidad con la que cambiaron los rumbos de nuestros actos, lo único que está claro es el deseo incontrolable.

- Por favor – Suplico invitándole a seguir

Me besa con fuerza como respuesta mientras de forma hábil acaricia mis piernas desnudas recorriendo un camino hasta mi ropa interior blanca.

Gimo dentro de su boca al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con mi entre pierna húmeda lista para recibirlo

- Ahora, por favor, ahora – Suplico presionando mis caderas contra su erección

Con destreza desabrocha sus pantalones y me levanto levemente para dejarle el paso libre. Baja sus pantalones y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo hasta sus rodillas y el simple roce de su erección en el algodón de mi ropa interior me hace gemir.

Con una mano y sin paciencia, baja mi ropa interior y me penetra con una mezcla exquisita de delicadeza y fuerza. El gemido que surge del fondo de su garganta me deja en claro que sus deseos son los mismos que los míos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza extasiada sintiendo y recibiendo cada una de sus embestidas gustosa. Me besa con desesperación mientras que mis caderas se acoplan a su ritmo.

- Eres exquisita Bella – Me dice en un susurro – Fabulosa

Aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndome gemir descontrolada, entierro mis uñas en sus hombros intentando no hacerle daño, pero el éxtasis que siento me deja con nulo autocontrol.

Gruñe al sentir mis uñas en sus hombros y me penetra con más profundidad. Muerde uno de mis pezones mientras me embiste de forma desesperada y salvaje, gimo al sentir el familiar ardor de un orgasmo ensordecedor que me invita a perder la conciencia.

Lo siento llegar al clímax al mismo momento en el que me entrego a uno de los orgasmos más exquisito que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Me aferra con fuerza las caderas y busca mis labios con desesperación. Mi cuerpo se estremece entre sus brazos y me dejo caer sobre su pecho agotada…

Me besa el pelo con delicadeza mientras sus manos se entrelazan con las mías con naturalidad.

- Realmente exquisita – Me susurra buscando mis labios por última vez.

**Fin Flashback**

La voz del padre de Edward me regresa a la realidad de golpe, mis músculos están contraídos y mis mejillas demasiado coloradas para mi gusto. Me doy cuenta que mi mano aun esta entrelazada con la suya.

- Edward será tú nuevo jefe Bella

- ¿Bella? – Pregunta Edward con fingida curiosidad sin soltar mi mano. Definitivamente me ha reconocido

- Así es como la llama todo el personal y parte de la familia – Contesta Carlisle con naturalidad

Edward me mira con aquella sonrisa seductora aun sin cortar el roce de nuestras manos. Esta totalmente intrigado

Me siento demasiado confundida como para salir corriendo ahora mismo de la sala de reuniones… ¡Dios Santo! Edward Cullen será mi nuevo jefe… el hombre con el que tuve el mejor sexo casual de mi vida y que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza será a partir de mañana mi jefe. Definitivamente aquel ser supremo llamado Dios debe de odiarme con todo su ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todas por seguirme tanto a mí como autora y a este escrito. También muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario.**

**Como les deje antes, pueden opinar lo que quieras… ideas, cambios, sugerencias, absolutamente todo.**

**Ahora las dejo leer tranquilas**

**Espero les guste**

**¡Buen fin de semana!**

**Capitulo 2**

- Toma asiento Bella – Dice Carlisle con amabilidad

Edward suelta mi mano con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras yo siento nuevamente esa sensación desolada en mi piel. Se mueve con soltura y vuelve a la silla junto a su padre, no sin antes ofrecerme esa mirada insoportablemente seductora.

- Como te decía Bella – Comienza a hablar Carlisle mientras me acomodo a su lado lo más lejos de ese adonis que se hace llamar su hijo – Edward me remplazará de ahora en adelante en la compañía, por lo que será tu nuevo jefe desde este lunes.

Meneo la cabeza de forma afirmativa simulando atención. No puedo escuchar ninguna de las palabras que articula mi ex jefe. Es imposible mi mala suerte… se suponía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más desde aquel fin de semana hace aproximadamente dos meses. Nunca había tenido sexo casual con un conocido y mucho menos con un extraño, pero algo había sucedido aquel día que me había dejado con la mente totalmente en blanco y con mi autocontrol por el suelo sin voz ni voto. ¡Maldito tequila!

Miro la agenda que descansa abierta sobre la mesa… tendré que ser su asistente, organizar sus actividades, cancelar sus reuniones, prepararle el café y hasta mentir a sus conquistas de ser necesario. Ese pensamiento en particular me hace fruncir el ceño, no seré el albacea de sus más oscuros secretos ni mucho menos le mentiré a sus conquistas por el.

Subo la mirada al sentir como sus ojos verdes me miran confundido, como si supiera lo que pienso.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Bella? – Me pregunta mi, desde el lunes, ex jefe

Lo miro desconcertada, realmente no presté atención a ninguna de sus palabras

Me sonríe al percatarse de mi dilema y vuelve a hacer su pregunta

- ¿Estás de acuerdo de acompañar a Edward a la que será su oficina?

No respondo de inmediato, pensé que esta reunión sólo sería una presentación y podría volver a mi trabajo sin contra tiempo, pero pensándolo bien, este encuentro no tiene nada de normal. Me estoy asfixiando

- Lo podemos hacer el lunes papá – Responde con voz varonil al darse cuenta que simplemente me es imposible articular palabra. Se pasa la mano por el cabello

Respiro hondo y recobro la compostura

- No es problema – Digo mirando al dueño de la compañía en la que llevo trabajando más de cuatro años y dibujo en mi semblante mi máscara de profesional eficiente. ¡Vamos Isabella, tienes que trabajar! – Iré por Jane para que prepare a los empleados y así hacer el recorrido por la fábrica.

- No es necesario – Me dice Edward con una mezcla de autoridad y voz dulce – Lo haremos el lunes a primera hora

Me quedo en mi asiento con los ojos levemente abiertos y me siento intimidada. El increíble poder que tiene este hombre sobre mí me desconcierta y me hace enfurecer. Miró a mi actual jefe y pregunto con amabilidad, más que mal teóricamente sigue siendo mi jefe.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

- ¿Estás seguro Edward?

- Completamente, estoy cansado, el vuelo fue muy largo

Me percato de la maleta que esta posada cerca de la puerta de entrada y frunzo levemente el ceño… su actitud me está volviendo loca, tengo que salir de esta habitación ahora mismo. Miro mi reloj de pulsera tratando de buscar una escapatoria

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

Miró sus ojos verdes intentando no dar a atender que estoy totalmente exasperada. Su voz posesiva me confunde

- Debo terminar un informe antes de retirarme – Contesto con amabilidad. Sin quererlo su pregunta me había dado la escapatoria que tanto buscaba

- Haremos el recorrido el lunes Bella – Responde Carlisle con una sonrisa en los labios - Puedes retirarte y seguir con tus obligaciones

Me levanto de la mesa con lentitud, ni yo puedo saber de dónde sale esta fuerza interior me que hace parecer tan tranquila cuando en verdad estoy hecha un mar de confusión.

- Caballeros – Digo en forma de despedida y me dirijo a la puerta con calma aferrándome a mi agenda de anotaciones

- Bella

La voz de Carlisle me impide salir corriendo despavorida hacia mi oficina, la cual para mi pesar, está conectada por una simple puerta a la habitación que será el refugio de este adonis. ¡Maldición! Este pensamiento no me ayuda absolutamente en nada a serenarme.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – Pregunto volteándome simulando una sonrisa

- Alice te espera esta noche

¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo, el cumpleaños de la hija menor del señor Cullen se celebra esta noche… que oportuno.

Siento como esos ojos verdes me observan ávidos de información, como reprochándome por no haberle informado de algo.

- Señor Cullen… – Comienzo a decir buscando una salida. Es en estas situaciones donde me encantaría ser una empleada ordinaria y no tan cercana a la familia.

- Alice no te lo perdonara y, para ser franco, Esme quiere verte, hace mucho que no vas a visitarnos – Me dice con dulzura

- Yo – Digo balbuceando intentando buscar una salida

- Pasaré por ti a las ocho

La voz seductora y varonil de Edward me hace estremecer e, inevitablemente, me hace recordar como termino la última y única vez que se ofreció a llevarme a alguna parte… mi sonrojo es inevitable

- No es necesario – Digo apresurada y casi de mala gana – Gracias, pero… iré en mi auto

- Pensé que no te gustaba manejar

Me quedo congelada ante esa simple frase… es definitivo, sabe perfectamente quien soy. Respiro hondo y noto la mirada confundida del señor Cullen sobre los dos.

- Iré en mi auto – Respondo con soltura dando por finalizada la conversación – Muchas gracias. Hasta esta noche

Abro la puerta con rapidez antes de escuchar alguna respuesta que me impida lograr mi cometido de escapar.

- Isabella – Me dice Edward con determinación

Me volteo sin soltar el pomo de la puerta como un naufrago que se aferra a un pequeño salvavidas.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – Respondo intentando aparentar relajo y despreocupación

- Hasta esta noche

Dibujo una leve sonrisa como respuesta y cierro la puerta intentando no azotarla de forma desesperada. Respiro de forma entrecortada y camino rápidamente hasta mi oficina, necesito escapar de ese lugar de una buena vez.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llego a mi oficina y cierro la puerta, me acerco hasta el teléfono y marco los números con desesperación

- Rosalie Hale – Dice la voz al otro lado del auricular

- Me quiero morir – Digo dejando salir toda la frustración contenida mientras cierro los ojos con resignación

- ¿Bella? – Pregunta con preocupación - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Sucedió que conocí a mi nuevo jefe

- Y por tu reacción debe ser muy guapo o un horror

Su comentario me dibuja una sonrisa espontanea en los labios

- Es… es…

- Un horror

- ¡Sí! – Exclamo de forma espontanea – Quiero decir, no, es, si es… Rose, es el hijo del señor Cullen

- Era algo que ya esperábamos – Me dice sin entender del todo mi reacción

- Si, lo sé… el punto es quien es el hijo del señor Cullen

- Bella, aun no logro entender…

- Rose, es Edward

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me dice que mi mejor amiga está analizando cada una de mis palabras, inclusive mi tono de voz.

- ¿Ese Edward? – Pregunta temerosa sabiendo la respuesta

- Ese Edward

- ¿Cómo es posible que justo el tipo con el cual te revuelcas una noche termina siendo el hijo de tu ex jefe y además tu nuevo jefe?

- Alguien debe odiarme con todas sus fuerzas – Respondo con resignación

- No hables tonterías. Paso por ti a las ocho y vamos a…

- Tendrá que ser mañana – Le digo interrumpiéndola con desgano – Es el cumpleaños de Alice

- ¿Esa Alice? La que ahora sabemos que es hermana de ese Edward

- Si

- ¿Estás bien? Sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres – Me dice con soltura. Rose conoce la conexión que tengo con la familia Cullen.

- El señor Cullen fue bastante insistente y en verdad hace mucho que no paso a ver a la señora Cullen y los demás…

- Tal vez no se está quedando en la casa de sus padres – Suena esperanzada, aunque ambas sabemos que es imposible

- Es el cumpleaños de su hermana, claro que estará

- Me llamas cualquier cosa y paso por ti.

- Iré en mi auto, pero te llamaré apenas llegue a mi estado crítico de exasperación o de vergüenza, el que me domine primero

- Suerte Bella

- Créeme que la necesito

Cuelgo el teléfono y suspiro resignada… Solo a mí, Isabella Swan, me puede pasar que el hombre con el que sentí el mejor orgasmo de mi vida en una noche de arrebato, pasara, de un día para el otro, de ser un desconocido a ser mi nuevo jefe y miembro de la familia con la cual tengo un lazo puro de amistad y cariño.

- ¡Maldito tequila!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Me paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo desde la comodidad de mi trabajo xD**

**Espero les guste, es un poco más corto que los otros, pero ya nos iremos acomodando**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y también a quienes han puesto "Casualidades" entre sus favoritos.**

**Los invito a dejar sus ideas, dudas, consultas, reclamos, etc. ya la idea es que esta historia sea para ustedes.**

**Ahora, las dejo leer tranquilas**

**Buen comienzo de semana para todos **

**Capitulo 3**

Termino de arreglarme sin mucho ánimo, mi encuentro con el "Señor Misterio" me dejó física y mentalmente agotada.

Quién diría que ese adonis sería parte de la familia que, con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en uno de los soportes reales que me mantenían a flote en esta ciudad.

No quiero ni pensar cómo será mí día a día ahora que él también será una de las tantas responsabilidades que tengo en la oficina

Suspiro resignada y me pongo de pie con la intención de buscar mi bolso y una chaqueta. Me doy un último vistazo en el espejo y sonrío con desgano al mirar la ropa con la cual se me había ocurrido ir al trabajo esta mañana.

- Cómo no iba a reconocerte – Me digo en voz alta sin dejar de mirar esa vendida prenda– Si tenías la misma falda que el día en que lo conociste

Cierro los ojos con la intención de borrar las imágenes del único encuentro que tuve con ese hombre de ensueño… si, de ensueño, ya que no puedo negar que ni en mis más locas fantasías imagine tener entre mis piernas a un hombre como ese.

Chequeo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y me encamino a la puerta, el viaje hasta la casa de los Cullen no es un trayecto muy corto que digamos. Cierro la puerta de mi departamento y me encamino hacia mi auto como un reo que va al cuartel de fusilamiento.

Al llegar al lobby y buscar el estacionamiento de mi confortante i10 con la mirada, me doy cuenta que no es precisamente mi auto lo que acapara mi punto de visión más cercano… el color gris de un Volvo demasiado familiar me hace detenerme en seco.

Definitivamente el destino me quería jugar una broma de pésimo gusto.

Muevo un poco los labios intentando articular alguna palabra, pero la intensa mirada que me analiza desde la entrada de mi edificio me deja simplemente sin habla… ¡¿Pero que hace aquí?!

- Puntual como imagine – Dice con voz varonil observándome de pies a cabeza más para el que para mi

- Pero… - Balbuceo sin sentido

- Dije que pasaría por ti a las ocho – Me dice como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

- Y yo dije que iría en mi auto

Abrió la puerta del copiloto del flamante Volvo en modo de respuesta.

Me quedo quieta con las llaves de mi auto entre las manos sin dar crédito a lo que están viendo mis ojos. ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?!

- Gracias, pero no gracias – Digo de forma cortante… es increíble cómo puede exasperarme y fascinarme con tanta intensidad y rapidez.

- Alice nos espera en casa y te recomiendo no hacerla esperar, no tiene mucha… mmm… paciencia

Su mirada se mezcla con la mía y me es inevitable no sentir esa electricidad exquisita y familiar en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Doy un paso involuntario hacia su auto y sin darme cuenta la distancia que nos separa se desvanece.

Lo miro y cierro los ojos por una fracción de segundo al sentir como su aroma tan particular se introduce en mi nariz sin permiso. Me dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto sin entender en qué momento tome la irracional decisión de subirme a su auto.

- Ponte el cinturón – Me dice de forma autoritaria pero delicada antes de cerrar la puerta

Trato de concentrarme en el insípido árbol que puedo ver desde el interior del auto con la vaga tarea de sacar los recuerdos de los actos consumados en la parte trasera de este auto. Tanteo el cinturón y lo agarro entre mis manos como un salvavidas. ¡¿Pero qué hago aquí?!

Me sobresalto al sentir como la puerta del piloto se cierra y nuevamente su olor cautivante me atrapa obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Siento su mirada de reojo analizando mis actos de forma entretenida.

- ¿Lista?

Meneo la cabeza de forma positiva sin articular palabra y obligándome a recuperar la compostura con urgencia.

Enciende el auto y el ronroneo casi mudo del motor me hace estremecer notoriamente

- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta mirándome con intensidad - ¿Tienes frío?

Abro los ojos de golpe al recordar que fueron esas las mismas palabras que dieron pie a todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Le devuelvo la mirada ruborizándome inconscientemente. ¿Pero cómo es posible que me acuerde absolutamente de todo lo que paso esa noche?

- No – Digo susurrando sin saber porque – Estoy bien

Y era cierto, estaba jodida y contradictoriamente bien…

Me sonríe de forma enigmática y pone el auto en movimiento camino a la casa de sus padres.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Me paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo… es un poco más largo que el anterior, así que espero les guste**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes y por seguir la historia**

**Los animo a seguir dejando sus comentarios e ideas, ya que esta idea es para ustedes =)**

**Los dejo leer**

**Saludos y que tengan un lindo día **

**Capitulo 4**

La mayoría del trayecto desde mi departamento hasta la casa de los Cullen se me hace inquietante y excitantemente eterno.

Aun no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que hizo que me subiera a su auto como una polilla encandilada por una luz demasiado tentadora y, para ser franca, el asiento del copiloto de su Volvo gris no era el lugar propicio para empezar a recriminarme como una loca.

El silencio que envuelve el auto me pone cada vez más alerta. Me obligó –de cierta forma- a irme con él, pero no me obligara a hablarle. Lo miro de reojo notando que el enervante silencio no le incomoda en lo absoluto y, eso, me exaspera.

Miro por la ventana intentando calmarme y logro reconocer la entrada del camino que nos llevará hasta esa gran casa blanca.

- Ya estamos cerca – Me dice rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que salimos de mi departamento

- Ya lo sé – Contesto en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo

- Isa…

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil lo interrumpe de forma brusca mientras yo, en silencio, agradezco a la persona detrás de la línea

- Hola – Digo intentando aparentar naturalidad. Al escuchar la voz de Rosalie al otro lado del auricular me muerdo los labios nerviosa – Estoy bien – Digo respondiendo de forma automática rezando a gritos que no se de cuenta de mi cambio de humor – No, no voy en mi auto – Miró de reojo al adonis que se encuentra a unos centímetros de mi y no puedo evitar sentirme fascinantemente exasperada. Devuelvo nerviosa la vista al camino al encontrarme con sus ojos curiosos e inquietantes – Larga historia – Suspiro de forma involuntaria un poco contrariada – Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Adiós.

Guardo el pequeño aparato en mi bolso y comienzo a imaginar ovejas de color verde con la misión de no concentrarme en la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo sin control.

- ¿Tú novio?

Su pregunta me hace mirarlo con curiosidad e impresión. ¿Realmente me estaba haciendo esa pregunta? Mi fuero interno me dice a gritos: "Dile que sí. Dile que sí. Dile que sí".

- No – Respondo al mismo instante en que mis ojos se cierran y mi consiente comienza a maldecirme de todas las formas posibles

Me mira en silencio y al instante desvía la mirada al encontrarse con el imponente portón de la casa de los Cullen.

Desabrocho el cinturón que, de cierta forma, me retiene quieta en el asiento antes de que el auto se detenga por completo. Veo a través del parabrisas el cobertizo de madera que cubre con elegancia los autos que se encuentran ya en algunos de los estacionamientos.

No me percato de su ausencia en el interior del auto hasta que la puerta que estaba a mi lado se abre con suavidad

- Hemos llegado – Dice con soltura, como si hubiéramos hecho este recorrido un millón de veces

Lo miro desde el asiento y tanteo el terreno antes de poner mis pies sobre el piso. Su imponente presencia mezclada con su indomable cabello castaño me hace estremecer. Me aferro a mi bolso buscando un poco de autocontrol y, por que no admitirlo, de ayuda divina.

Salgo del auto sin calcular el efecto que tendría la cercanía de su cuerpo, la verdad es que no me había percatado que no se había movido ni un centímetro para dejarme salir con más comodidad.

Su mano se acopla a mi cintura de manera natural y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo desde la punta de mi cabello hasta la punta de mis pies. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puede excitarme tanto con solo un roce?!

Un gemido involuntario sale de mi boca y al mismo instante siento como mis mejillas se enciende de forma escandalosa. Lo miro pidiendo que termine con esta tortura sofocante.

Toma mi cara con una de sus manos sin sacar la otra de mi cintura y sin importar absolutamente nada me besa con desesperación, como un enfermo que necesita su medicina para seguir viviendo.

Le correspondo sin cuestionarme absolutamente nada, ni si quiera pienso que alguien nos podría estar viendo ni mucho menos si estamos haciendo lo correcto. Lo acerco más a mí agarrando su camisa y puedo sentir como su cuerpo se eriza por completo al sentirme tan cerca. Siento como la mano que se aferraba a mi cintura se suelta en búsqueda de su objetivo, la puerta trasera del Volvo se abre acorralándonos y buscando mucho, pero mucho más.

¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan sumisa y dispuesta al roce de un completo desconocido?!

Me adentro en la parte trasera del auto pidiéndole a gritos a mi mente que me deje sentir lo que mi cuerpo quiere desde el instante en que lo vio en el lobby de mi departamento. La electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo con cada una de sus caricias me sofoca y nubla cada uno de mis sentidos racionales de forma exquisita.

Siento como permite que me suba sobre sus piernas sin emitir la menor protesta. El quiere esto tanto como yo, él quiere este roce desenfrenado de la misma manera como yo lo hago.

Me desabrocha los botones de mi blusa sin romper el beso frenético que nos invita a más, aprieto mis caderas contra su entrepierna buscando su erección con frenesí y gimo al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

Sin previo aviso, corta el beso que nos une para entretenerse con uno de mis pezones y a pesar que aun tengo mi ropa interior en su lugar, puedo sentir sus labios sin problema. Arqueo mi espalda invitándole a seguir, indicándole que me gusta su roce. Una de sus manos baja hasta el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrocha con destreza, su mirada oscura por el deseo me mira pidiendo permiso para seguir.

Lo beso con fuerza dándole a entender así mi respuesta

- Oh! Isabella – Susurra con desesperación antes de atrapar nuevamente mis labios entre los suyos con vehemencia.

Me levanto despojándome de una de las piernas de mi pantalón para darle así mejor acceso a su erección, mientras el aprovecha la ocasión para bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta sus rodillas. Vuelvo a mi posición inicial adentrando mis manos en sus cabellos revueltos

El gemido ronco que sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta me hace estremecer de tal manera que me hace suplicar

- Edward por favor, ahora, por favor – Suplico ya sin control y completamente dispuesta a recibirlo

Me penetra con fuerza y su contacto me hace perder todo atisbo de razonamiento.

Mis caderas se acoplan a su ritmo con naturalidad. No me importa nada más que su cuerpo sucumbiendo en el mio de forma exquisita y posesiva, de esa forma tan natural. El ritmo frenético que toman sus embestidas me hace ahogar un gemido mientras tiro levemente de sus cabellos.

¡Será tu jefe!, me grita mi consiente cada vez más fuerte, ¡Este hombre exquisito y tan dispuesto a tu roce será tu jefe!

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada intensa y llena de deseo. ¡¿Pero que estamos haciendo?¡

- Edward – Susurro con dificultad al sentir como el exquisito ardor de un orgasmo arrebatador comienza a llenarme – Esto… no…

- No… - Dice tomando mis caderas obligándome a gemir al sentir su miembro en todo su esplendor – Bella, esto… yo…

- No… no puede volver a suceder… si… ¡Oh! ¡Edward!

Al decir estas palabras siendo como el cosquilleo y el ardor de ese tan ansiado momento me llenar por completo. Presiono mis caderas contra su entrepierna invitándolo una vez a más a penetrarme a su gusto. Me embiste con fuerza y siento como llega al clímax en el momento exacto.

Apoyo mi frente contra la suya totalmente agotada. Sus ojos verdes me miran confundidos.

- Eres…

- Esto no puedo volver a suceder – Digo interrumpiendo sus palabras y ya no se si quiero escuchar su respuesta

- Tienes razón

Me bajo de sobre sus piernas y corto todo tipo de roce entre nosotros… no puedo evitar sentir esa inexplicable sensación de desolación en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Comienzo a vestirme en silencio, quiero salir de ese auto lo antes posible. Sus palabras me confunden y hacen que un nudo de lágrimas se forme en mi garganta.

No dejo que su mirada me intimide ni me haga retractarme de mis palabras, aunque Dios sabe que es lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos. ¡Maldito e irresistible Edward Cullen!

Abrocho mis pantalones y salgo del auto sin esperar su reacción. El aire frío me hace estremecer y llena de aire mis pulmones… este adonis será mi jefe y tendré que aprender a resistir a la exquisita electricidad que hace sucumbir mi cuerpo. La desolación que siento al no sentir su roce me obliga a detenerme a suspirar con fuerza y resignación.

- ¡Mierda! – Susurro al sentir su roce en mi espalda

- No quise asustarte – Me dice de forma apresurada obligándome a voltear y quedar frente a él – Tenemos que hablar

Claro que sé que tenemos que hablar, pero la entrada de la casa de sus padres no es precisamente el mejor lugar.

- No aquí – Susurro más para mí que para el – No aquí

Me obliga a subir la mirada tomando con delicadeza mi mandíbula… el simple roce de su piel me hace estremecer. ¡¿Pero que pasa conmigo?!

- Esto no volverá a suceder – La contrariedad en su voz me llena de ansiedad y me confunde completamente – Tienes mi palabra Isabella.

- Yo…

- Será mejor que entremos – Dice dando por terminada la conversación

Me guía hasta la puerta de entrada de los Cullen sin separar su mano de mi espalda de forma posesiva… y yo no logro entender por qué las lágrimas se acumulan en mi garganta…


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo…**

**Muchas a gracias a todos por sus mensajes y por seguir esta historia**

**Una vez más los ánimo a publicar sus ideas, comentarios, buenas vibras, etc. ya que esta idea es para ustedes**

**Sin entretenerlos más, los dejo leer**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besos y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana**

**Capítulo 5**

El corto camino que separa el cobertizo de la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Cullen se me hace interminable.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediéndome?

Sabía que lo que había hecho en el asiento trasero del Volvo gris con quien será mi nuevo jefe, no era precisamente lo más correcto que había hecho en mi vida, y sabía perfectamente que las palabras dichas por Edward no eran una tontería. Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía alejar esa sensación de desolación de mi piel al no tener el roce de sus manos? ¿Por qué no podía evitar ese nudo de lágrimas atascado en mi garganta?

Llegamos a la puerta sin que me diera cuenta, el contacto de su mano aún en mi espalda me hace estremecer

- ¿Estás bien? – Su pregunta me suena fuera de lugar, pero el cese de su contacto me desespera

- Sólo tengo un poco frío – Respondo de forma automática.

¡¿Qué más podía responderle sin darle a conocer la asfixiante confusión que tenía en mi cabeza gracias a él?!

- Isabella…

Lo interrumpo antes de que pueda seguir hablando

- Tienes razón, lo que sucedió no puede volver a pasar, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además, desde el lunes serás mi jefe y a penas nos conocemos – Digo apresurada antes de arrepentirme de mis palabras – Te doy mi palabra que no sucederá… y… llámame Bella, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo

No sé que me hace explicarle la aberración problemática hacia mi nombre, pero no soporto seguir hablando de lo sucedido. Simplemente fue sexo casual, el mejor sexo casual de mi existencia, nada más que eso… ¿cierto?

- Bella – Dice esbozando una leve sonrisa.

La sensación de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me obliga a mirarlo… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente irresistible y tan enervantemente contradictorio?!

El sonido de la voz de Alice delante de nosotros me pilla de sorpresa

- ¡Al fin llegan!

El abrazo de la más pequeña de los Cullen me es tan reconfortante que me quedo en silencio disfrutando de su calor

- Estas preciosa – Dice Alice mientras corta el abrazo y aprovecha de mirar con complicidad a su hermano mayor

- A mi también me alegra mucho verte y – Digo no sin antes mirar con cierto reproche al adonis que está demasiado cerca para mi gusto – Disculpa la tardanza

- ¿Y yo no merezco un abrazo de mi hermana? – Pregunta Edward ocultando un entretenido reproche

- Claro que si, sobre todo porque traes a Bella hasta esta casa y eso no sucedía hace mucho tiempo– Responde Alice de forma espontanea antes de abrazar a su hermano - Ya pasen que se deben de estar congelando ahí parados

La casa de los Cullen sigue tan acogedora como solía recordarla. Las paredes pintadas de un blanco invierno y la hermosa combinación de cuadros de diferentes estilos, hacen de esa casa un lugar demasiado especial. Miro como Alice se aleja de vestíbulo con elegancia para llamar al resto de los invitados y logro sentirme, si es posible, un poco más relajada.

Entro por el umbral de la puerta y me saco la chaqueta bajo la atenta mirada de quien a partir del lunes será mi jefe.

- No me mires así – Le digo de manera más impulsiva que racional al darme cuenta del escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo gracias a su mirada. ¡¿Pero cómo puede descontrolarme tan fácilmente?!

- ¿Mirarte cómo? – Me pregunta con fingida inocencia y sin dejar de sonreír. Al parecer no soy la única que necesitara de una fuerza extrema para cumplir su palabra de no repetir lo sucedido hace algunos minutos.

- Como si me hubieras visto desnuda…

Y al mismo instante en que esa frase sale de mis labios cierro los ojos totalmente arrepentida

- No me contestes – Digo de forma apresurada reprochando mi estúpido impulso y mi boca floja

- No lo iba a hacer – Responde con soltura – Además – Agrega acercándose a mi sin despegar sus ojos de los míos – Aun no te veo desnuda por completo

Su respuesta me hace estremecer de tal forma que no me doy cuenta del real sentido de sus palabras hasta que lo veo alejarse con paso firme del vestíbulo. ¿A qué estábamos jugando?

La voz de la señora Cullen me hace reaccionar

- ¡Bella!

- Señora Cullen – Digo tratando de recuperar la compostura

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Esme - Dice con una sonrisa mientras envuelve mis manos heladas en las suyas – Que gusto me da verte, además llegan justo para la cena

- A mi también me da mucho gusto estar aquí… Esme

La sonrisa de esa mujer menuda y de no más de cincuenta años me reconforta y me dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… lo lamentable es que su hijo, sin proponérselo, se ha convertido en algo en qué preocuparse. Gracioso ¿no?

Me guía hasta el amplio comedor sin dejar de hablar de la exquisita comida que había logrado preparar casi en tiempo record, mientras yo me doy cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba el sonido del crepitar del fuego en la sala de estar y el olor a miel y canela tan característico de la casa de los Cullen.

La presencia de Carlisle, mi ex jefe y a quien de cierta forma le debo agradecer la sofocante confusión que hay en mi cabeza, me hace sonreír

- Pensamos que les había sucedido algo – Dice sin dejar de mirarme - ¿Todo bien?

- Excelente – Digo en forma de respuesta ignorando los rotundos "NO" que grita mi consiente – Perdón por preocuparlos

- Nada que perdonar Bella. Además – Dice Carlisle encontrando con la mirada al hombre de mis tormentos – Sé que estas en buenas manos

- En las mejores

La voz enervantemente sexy de Edward me hace contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos. La familiar electricidad que provoca su presencia comienza a sofocarme una vez más. ¡¿Pero qué tiene este hombre que me vuelve loca?!

- Lo sé hijo – Dice Carlisle de forma entretenida observando al hombre que, con disimulo, se puso a mi lado – Lo sé. Por eso deje en tus manos las riendas de la compañía y… - Me observa con demasiado cariño, como un padre que mira a uno de sus hijos – A la persona más importante de la empresa

- Señor Cullen… - Digo sin poder evitar el calor en mis mejillas

- Carlisle. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que fuera de la oficina soy simplemente Carlisle? – Pregunta de forma entretenida

- Yo…

- ¡La cena está servida! – Dice la señora Cullen – Todos a sus asientos

- Muero de hambre – Apunta Carlisle comenzando a buscar con la mirada su asiento en la cabecera de la amplia mesa – Siéntate donde quieras, sabes que esta es tu casa

- Gracias… Carlisle

- Así está mucho mejor

Me quedo inmóvil observando como el resto de la familia Cullen comienza a ocupar sus puestos y como Carlisle se acomoda con naturalidad en el puesto principal

- Vamos a la mesa – Dice Edward a mi lado. El contacto de su mano en mi espalda es tan natural que no me niego a su roce. Esa electricidad tan enigmática me recorre el cuerpo de forma exquisita… la leve presión de su mano me indica que no sólo soy yo quien la percibe…

- Me confundes – Susurra más para él que para mi cerrando los ojos

Levanto la mirada hasta su rostro y no puedo controlar la opresión en mi pecho. Lo confundo, yo, Isabella Swan, lo confundo… Era sólo sexo, nada más que eso... ¿cierto? ¿Era sólo eso?... ¡Mierda! Tiene que ser sólo eso, por el bien de todos y sobre todo por el bien de mi cordura, tiene que ser sólo eso.

- Yo… - Susurro sin lograr terminar la frase. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir? ¿Acaso le tengo que explicar que me pasa exactamente lo mismo? ¿Decirle que no soy capaz de controlar las reaccionar de mi cuerpo cuando esta cerca? ¡Por Dios, es mi jefe!

- No digas nada – Dice desconcertado abriendo los ojos y mirándome con intensidad, como si no existiría nadie más en la habitación – Vamos a cenar

Me guía hasta una de las sillas del amplio comedor sin separar su mano de mi espalda, tomo asiento y el hace lo mismo en la silla de mi derecha... ese simple acto me deja en claro que no podré concentrarme en nada que no sea él en toda la noche. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya que es viernes, me paso a dejar otro capítulo de la historia**

**Sé que es un capítulo corto, por eso, les prometo voy a subir el otro capítulo a tiempo record este fin de semana y este ese será mucho más largo y con sorpresas xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por poner esta historia entre sus favoritos.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo**

**Saludos y nos leemos nuevamente este fin de semana**

**¡Besos!**

**PD: Para todas las que se están preguntado qué pasa en la cabeza de nuestro queridísimo señor Cullen, les digo que estoy evaluando la posibilidad de escribir un par de capítulos desde su punto de vista. Aun lo estoy analizando, ya que mi idea, hasta el momento, es que este señor sea un verdadero misterio, no sólo para Bella, sino que también para nosotras. Tan sólo les diré que Bella, es un completo descubrimiento para él y sus sentimientos… si tienen dudas, igual me las pueden dejar y trataré de responderlas todas. Las dejo leer. **

**Capitulo 6**

La cena transcurre sin contratiempos y las risas se apoderan del lugar de forma totalmente espontanea.

No sé cómo, pero a pesar de ser demasiado consciente de su presencia a mi lado, logro conversar con el resto de la familia y dejar los pensamientos confusos y contradictorios encerrados en un cajón por algún rato. Ya tendré tiempo de taladrar mi cabeza con las confusas señales que el "Señor Misterio" tiene para mí.

Cerca de la media noche, con dos copas de margarita haciendo estragos en mi cabeza y el calor del fuego de la chimenea de la sala de estar, al fin mis labios reproducen esa gran e inoportuna pregunta

- ¿Cómo regresaré a casa?

Me doy cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, ya que Alice me sonríe con picardía

- Te quedas en casa esta noche y mañana te llevo yo

- No puedo quedarme – Digo atropelladamente. Una cosa era controlar esta electricidad por un par de horas, pero… ¿Toda una noche? ¡Imposible! – Llamaré un taxi

- Ni hablar, te quedas en casa. Además, es viernes y está nevando a cantaros por si no te habías dado cuenta

Miró por el amplio ventanal y los pequeños copos de nieve me comienzan a exasperar… ¡¿Pero como tanta mala suerte?!

- Maldito invierno – Digo para mi apretando los dientes lo bastante bajo como para que nadie me escuchara

Ahora estaba acorralada en esta casa, respirando el mismo aire que ese adonis que se hace llamar mi jefe… eso no podía ser bueno… o ¿sí?

- Ni el mejor chofer del mundo te podría llevar a casa con esta en nieve

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – Le respondo a Alice con resignación – Me quedo

La amplia sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la menor de los Cullen me hace sonreír. No podía ser tan malo, simplemente tenía que evitarlo, algo que hasta el momento me había salido bastante bien, ya que salía corriendo con disimulo hacia algún otro lado de la casa cada vez que nos encontrábamos por casualidad en alguna de las habitaciones.

- Debes estar cansada, te quedarás en el cuarto de invitados – Dice Alice con una sonrisa emocionada – Mañana ya tendremos tiempo para hablar

- Claro…

- Vamos que te muestro tu cuarto

Caminamos por las escaleras hasta detenernos frente a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La habitación de invitados es lo suficientemente amplia y reconfortante como para que me olvide por algunos minutos de mi mala suerte.

- Toma – Me pasa una de las camisas colgadas en el armario – Podrás dormir con esto

No pregunto el nombre del propietario de la camisa, ya que la poca cordura que queda en mi cabeza, me dice que la respuesta no va a gustarme en absoluto

- Mi cuarto es el del…

- Lado de la escalera – Le digo a Alice con una sonrisa – Lo recuerdo

- Me alegra que estés aquí Bella

El abrazo de Alice me sorprende, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus espontaneas muestras de cariño

- A mí también me alegra estar aquí

- Te dejo descansar – Se separa de mi cortando el abrazo – Nos vemos en la mañana

- Que descanses

Alice se acerca a la puerta y se voltea con una sonrisa en los labios

- Si necesitas algo, el cuarto de Edward es el del frente. Buenas noches

- Bu…buenas noches – Respondo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación

Me dejo caer sobre la cama simplemente agotada… nunca imagine que evitar al hombre perfecto sería tan agotador y, para empezar, nunca pensé que estaría escapando en vez de tirar toda la artillería pesada del manual del coqueteo para atrapar a ese adonis.

Miro la camisa que tengo entre mis manos y no puedo evitar llevarla hasta mi nariz e inspirar su aroma.

- Mierda – Digo con los dientes apretados e inspirando con más fuerza – Maldito Edward Cullen y maldito invierno

No podía ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?, además, estaba tan cansada que el sueño no dejaría que pensara en absolutamente nada, ni si quiera en el "Señor Misterio" y sus erráticas señales.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Qué enigmática fuerza me llevaba a sus brazos como abejas a la miel? ¿Por qué, si a penas lo conocía, sentía esa opresión en el pecho sólo al pensar que nunca más volvería a tocarme? ¿Por qué…?

- Por qué tenías que ser mi jefe – Susurro en voz alta

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y no puedo evitar sentirme desarmada. Fue sólo sexo ¿cierto?... simplemente nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento, además, somos adultos y no podemos regresar el tiempo… por lo que sólo nos quedaba esperar y enfrentarnos en su oficina el lunes por la mañana. Simplemente genial.

- Vete a la cama y cierra los ojos de una buena vez – Me digo obligándome a dejar de pensar


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que prometí que subiría el capítulo el fin de semana, pero tuve algunos problemas con el internet y me fue imposible… por lo que les pido disculpas por hacerles esperar.**

**Ahora les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean con calma y sigan este día con energías**

**Saludos a todos y espero les guste**

**¡Suerte!**

**Capitulo 7**

No sé en qué momento caí en las manos de Morfeo, ni en que lapsus de tiempo éste decidió que era hora de abandonarme… de lo único que soy consciente es de la quemazón en mi garganta y que necesito con urgencia un poco de agua.

Me levando de la cama y salgo de la habitación con cuidado, no quiero despertar a nadie y mucho menos al propietario de la habitación del frente, puesto que el sólo hecho de imaginar ese cuerpo tapado con un fino pijama me estremece

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina sin encender las luces, busco entre los muebles un vaso y me sirvo un poco de agua.

El líquido frio me relaja y alivia el escozor de mi garganta. Después de todas las emociones del día, quien iba a pensar que un poco de agua fría podría relajarme. Me apoyo en uno de los muebles de la cocina cerrando los ojos con calma, el frío del piso traspasa mis calcetines blancos, pero la temperatura de la casa es tan embriagante que el contraste me produce un cosquilleo reponedor.

Después de unos minutos escuchando el silencio de la noche, me volteo hasta el lavaplatos y dejo caer el agua sobre el vaso de forma distraída.

- ¡Mierda! – Me sobresalto al sentir esa familiar electricidad en mi piel debido al roce de su contacto

- Shh, soy yo, Edward – Me dice haciéndome bajar la voz y quedar frente a él a una distancia razonable – No quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si estoy bien? – Le digo sin pensar y aun bastante agitada debido al susto… claro, el susto, no por el hecho de me doy cuenta que no lleva camisa

Me mira confundido y con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- No lo sé exactamente – Contesta pasando una de sus manos por su pelo despeinado – Creo que necesito saber si estas bien…

Su respuesta me sorprende y una vez más agradezco que la única luz en la habitación sea la del fulgor de las lámparas del exterior.

- Lo siento si te asuste – Dice rompiendo el silencio provocado por su impulso de sinceridad – Sentí ruidos y baje, no sabía que estabas aquí

- Fue culpa de la nieve – Le digo subiendo los hombros, como si eso simplificara todo – Y de Alice

- Ya veo – Mira hacia el amplio ventanal y regresa su mirada hacia la cocina. Siento como su mirada no se posa precisamente en la linda cerámica, sino que en mis piernas casi nulamente cubiertas

Me muevo con cuidado al darme cuenta que la camisa que llevo puesta cubre lo justo como para dar paso a la imaginación y a mi ropa interior.

- Linda camisa…

La carga eléctrica de su voz hace que los músculos de la parte baja de mi vientre se contraigan de forma tortuosamente deliciosa.

- ¿Tú… camisa? – Pregunto cerrando los ojos

- Mi camisa

La intensidad de su aroma y el calor embriagador de su respiración me dejan en claro el nivel de su cercanía… el peligroso y asfixiantes nivel de su cercanía.

Abro los ojos al sentir esa mirada penetrante y posesiva en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

- No…- Digo casi sin aliento siendo atrapada por un calor abrazador, su calor – Tu…

- No tengo la menor idea de que me estás haciendo – Susurra sin despegar sus ojos de los míos mientras una de sus manos se posa en mi cintura cortando la distancia entre nosotros – Pero hoy no quiero que pares… hoy no.

Sus labios se encuentran con los míos de forma posesiva y dulce. Mi boca se mueve al ritmo de su beso mientras nuestras lenguas se deleitan con el sabor de lo prohibido. Sólo por hoy, aquí y ahora.

Se aferra a mi cintura exigiéndole más. El gemido que se escapa de sus labios me hace estremecer excitándome hasta la locura, haciéndome perder todo atisbo de razón. No importa que estemos en la cocina de la casa de los Cullen, ni que el hombre que acaricia mis caderas de forma tan intima sea mi nuevo jefe, sólo me importa el exquisito sabor de sus labios desesperados por los míos.

Dejo escapar un gemido sobre sus labios al sentir el roce frío del piso de la cocina en mis glúteos, realmente no tengo la menor idea en que momento la fuerza delicada de su agarre me hizo caer y, para ser franca, poco me importa entender ese punto justo ahora.

Siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mio mientras nuestros labios se separan en busca de oxigeno. El deseo en su mirada me hace enrojecer y querer mucho más

- Eres preciosa – Me dice levantando levemente su cuerpo y poniendo sus brazos en cada lado de mi cabeza para mirarme - Exquisita

El roce de sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones, me obliga a arquear la espalda para darle más libertad

- Quiero que me toques – Jadeo aferrando mis manos a su pelo desordenado – Quiero… quiero

Sus dedos expertos desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca que separa el contacto de nuestras pieles, me hace delirar… el frío de la ausencia de su cuerpo sobre el mío me avisa que lo único que nos separa es su pantalón y mi ropa interior.

Veo como su mirada se pierde en mi cuerpo y como la oscuridad del deseo enturbia sus ojos verdes.

- Eres mía – Susurra antes de comenzar a rosar la piel de mi cuello con sus labios

Ahogo un gemido al sentir por fin como su lengua juguetea con uno de mis pezones libres de tela

- Por favor… Edward – Suplico al comenzar a sentir el ardor del orgasmo en mi entrepierna

- Aun no preciosa – Me responde sin dejar de jugar con mis pezones – Aun no

El contacto de sus manos en mi pelvis me deja sin palabras… no logro ahogar el gemido proveniente de mis labios al sentir como dos de sus dedos se introducen en mi interior con delicadeza.

Me besa para acallar mis gemidos ahogados y comienza una danza enfermizamente delirante con sus dedos.

- Shh – Me susurra muy cerca de mi odio – Eres preciosa

- Por favor – Suplico en un susurro encontrándome con su mirada – Edward, por favor

Me regala esa sonrisa seductora que tanto me enloquece como respuesta

Baja mi ropa interior hasta mis tobillos mientras que, con mis manos, comienzo a bajar su pantalón… el roce casual de uno de mis dedos en su erección lo hace gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Me penetra con delicadeza y esa simple acción hace que mis caderas se acoplen a su ritmo de forma natural. Nuestras bocas no se dan tregua mientras sus embestidas comienzan a ser más aceleradas y profundas.

El calor y cosquilleo tan familiar antes del orgasmo comienza a llenar la parte baja de mi vientre

- Edward – Susurro de forma sofocantes levantando a un más mis caderas para sentir su miembro a plenitud. Mis manos se hunden en su espalda con fuerza

La expresión de dolor y deseo en su rostro me obliga a soltar las manos de forma apresurada, no sin antes mirarlo con una leve suplica de disculpa. Me besa con pasión contenida hundiendo aun más su miembro en ni entrepierna, dándome a entender que, al menos por ahora, su espalda está bien.

El sabor de su boca aprisionada fuertemente sobre la mía, más el aumento delicioso del ritmo de sus embestidas me hace convulsionar bajo su cuerpo al llegar al más exquisito orgasmo

- Bella – Susurra apoyando su frente sobre la mía al sentir como mi cuerpo expresa su encuentro con el clímax. Me penetra con fuerza y mis caderas presiona su miembro al momento justo de su llegada al orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo procurando no hacerme daño, su frente sobre la mía y el silencio que nos embarga, pasan a ser actos contradictoriamente perfectos y relajantes.

Su respiración acompasada y la sensación de su mirada sobre mi rostro me obligan a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Susurra cerrando los ojos sin separa su frente de la mía. La angustia en su voz me confunde y sin darme cuenta roso su mejilla con una de mis manos

- Esto… - Digo sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decir? Habíamos prometido que no volvería a suceder, que controlaríamos esa exquisita electricidad, que esto era sólo sexo ¿verdad?

- Shh – Me acalla sin romper el contacto – Lo prometimos… lo sé

Lo examino detenidamente aprovechando su silencio, su seño fruncido y mi mano en su mejilla parecen tan naturales…

- Eres mi jefe – Susurro para mí asimilando el contacto de nuestras pieles, asimilando en mi cabeza que ese es el punto en todo esto, que eso es lo único real y tangible

Se separa de mi cuerpo cortando el roce de forma brusca, abrocho los botones de la camisa que cubre parcialmente mi cuerpo para cubrir mi desnudez mientras el sube sus pantalones. Me da la mano y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, su mano se acopla a mi cintura con suavidad

- No volverá a suceder – Me susurra cerrando sus ojos, como si ese simple acto sirviera para gravar esa promesa en su mente – Seré tu jefe…

- Mi jefe…

- Esto, es… eres, me confun…

Me suelto de su agarre interrumpiendo sus palabras. Necesito aire, sus frases comienzan a taladrar mi cabeza sin piedad y el contacto de su mano en mi cintura me asfixian hasta la angustia. Ya no quiero escuchar, ya no puedo escuchar… es mi jefe y eso es lo único que podía contar, lo único que tenía que contar

- Volveremos a empezar – Le digo sin hacerle caso a la contrariedad de su rostro, ni mucho menos a mi subconsciente traicionero que me decía una y otra vez que "esto", si volvería a suceder – Esto, nunca… esto… - Lo miro con determinación y tomo aire en busca de valor. Era sólo sexo y eso se puede olvidar ¿cierto? – Isabella Swan – Digo de golpe extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo – Su asistente

Me mira de forma inexpresiva analizando la distancia de mi cuerpo, como si de un momento para otro fuera una completa desconocida que le ofrecía una declaración de guerra

- Edward Cullen – Responde agarrando mi mano de manera posesiva sin dejar de desafiarme con la mirada – Tú jefe


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

**Les paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo. **

**Desde ya les cuento que, para mi pesar, el PC de mi casa lo tuve que llevar el técnico, ya que apareció la temida pantalla azul, por lo que ahora sólo puedo escribir desde mi oficina y, se imaginarán, que no tengo siempre el tiempo para poder hacerlo.**

**Espero me puedan entender, trataré de seguir actualizando lo más seguido posible, pero tendré que ordenar mis tiempos para seguir avanzando con la historia.**

**Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, sé que es bastante corto, pero es de esos capítulos medios sin sentidos pero que sirven para conocer un poco más de todo. Espero les guste y trataré de actualizar dentro de la semana, sino será a comienzo de semana.**

**Ahora, dadas todas las explicaciones, las dejo leer tranquilas**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios e ideas.**

**Saludos**

**Capítulo 8**

El sonido del despertador me hace dar un sobresalto…

- Mierda – Digo entre dientes justo en el momento en que mi almohada golpea el pequeño reloj, lo hace caer y amortigua el enervante sonido

Cierro los ojos empeñada a no abandonar la inconsciencia del sueño, esa nula lucidez que te hace olvidar absolutamente todo, inclusive esa electricidad exquisita y a ese adonis de cuerpo perfecto

El sonido de mi teléfono en alguna parte de la habitación me hace fruncir el ceño. ¿Es que ya no me dejarían dormir?

Estiro mi mano hasta la mesa de noche sin abrir los ojos

- Hola – Respondo sin muchas ganas de disimular mi disgusto

- ¿Dónde estás?

El sonido de la voz de Rosalie al otro lado del auricular me hace bufar

- Como que donde estoy – Digo incorporándome analizando mi habitación sin encontrar nada extraño – Estoy en mi casa intentando seguir durmiendo

- Bella…

- Rose… tengo sueño, es domingo y quiero…

- Bella – Me interrumpe Rose sin disimular la entretención en su voz – No es domingo

Mis ojos buscan con desesperación el maldito despertador

- ¿Cómo que no es domingo? – Digo contrariada al momento en que mis ojos se posan en mi reloj de pulsera. Son las 8:45am

- Es…

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo bajando de la cama impulsada por una fuerza sobrenatural

- Estas…

- ¡Ya sé que estoy retrasada! – Grito cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño con fuerza

Cuelgo el teléfono antes de escuchar las palabras de despedida de mi mejor amiga. ¡¿Pero cómo era posible que mi fin de semana se esfumara con tanta facilidad?! ¡¿Cómo me podía olvidar que hoy era lunes?!

La respuesta de mi consiente no me gusta en lo más mínimo

- Maldito Edward Cullen – Digo entre dientes desvistiéndome con rapidez

Me meto a la ducha y el contacto del agua fría sobre mi piel me hace gritar… justo hoy, en pleno invierno, a la calefacción se le ocurre dejar de funcionar

- ¿¡Esto es una broma!? – Exclamo con fuerza a nadie en concreto tiritando notoriamente - ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Salgo hacía mi habitación literalmente congelada después de los cincos minutos más torturadores de mi corta vida bajo una ducha. Comienzo a vestirme de forma apresurada sin dejar de mirar el reloj. El sonido de mi teléfono sobre la cama me sobresalta y me distrae de mi cometido: terminar de vestirme y salir de mi casa antes de que el reloj marque las nueve, meta más que imposible, ya que las pequeñas manillas del reloj ya marcaban las 9:00 en punto.

- Hola – Digo apoyando el pequeño aparato en mi hombro mientras me termino de abotonar la blusa blanca

- ¿Bella?

La voz al otro lado del auricular me desconcierta

- ¿Ana? – Digo para comprobar si la voz que escucho es la de la recepcionista de las empresas Cullen

- La misma… simplemente quería saber si estabas bien

- Si, si – Respondo subiéndome sobre los zapatos negros de tacón – Me quede dormida, pero…

- El señor Cullen…

- ¡No le digas que me quede dormida! – Le digo a la recepcionista con demasiada fuerza - ¡Dile que… que… Cualquier cosa menos que me quede dormida! ¡Ana, por favor!

- En su auto – Me dice de manera demasiado profesional

- No estoy en mi auto, aun no salgo de mi casa – Lo inconexo de esa frase me hace detenerme – Ana…

- Atascada en el trafico… – Vuelve a decir Ana con tono seco

- ¿Está contigo cierto? – Pregunto en un susurro cerrando los ojos y rezando con fuerza que no estuviera hablando por el alto parlante

- Esta…

La profesional voz de Ana se pierde a la distancia

- Si – La voz masculina y seria de Edward a través del auricular me obliga a contener la respiración – Estoy con ella Isabella. Te espero en cinco minutos

El sonido de ocupado al otro lado de la línea me hace maldecir con fuerza

- ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero aun mi PC personal no da señales de vida y sólo puedo escribir un poco en la hora del almuerzo o cuando me puedo llevar el PC de la oficina a la casa. **

**Ojalá este nuevo capítulo les guste, es mucho más largo que el anterior, así que algo es algo**

**Les quiero contar también que tengo una nueva historia en mente, aun se está perfeccionando, pero me gustaría saber si les tinca leer otra historia de mi autoría. En sus mensajes me cuenta ¿sí?**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado a dejar sus mensajes de ánimo, al igual que siguen la historia y que la tienen entre sus favoritos, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora las dejo leer y espero sus comentarios**

**Que tengan un lindo día**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Capítulo 9**

Entré en las dependencias Cullen en el mismo momento en que las agujas del reloj marcaron las 9:30 de la mañana. Ana, la recepcionista me mira pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa

- No te preocupes – Le digo llegando a su mesón y regalándole una sonrisa – ¿Jane ya está con el personal de la fábrica?

- Te están esperando en la oficina del señor Cullen para comenzar el recorrido

- Gracias

Me encaminó hacia el ascensor apresurando el paso abstraída en mis pensamientos. El tono serio de Edward a primera hora de la mañana aun me tiene descolocada, aun no comenzamos a trabajar y ya hemos tenido nuestro primer problema… bueno, si es que a mi retraso le podríamos llamar un problema, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en esta empresa, es la primera vez que llego con casi media hora de retraso. Lo malo, claramente, es que justo me tenía que suceder el día en que ese adonis maravilloso se convertía oficialmente en mi jefe.

El ascensor se abre para dejarme salir en la última plata del edificio y suspiro preparada para enfrentar la seriedad inexplicable del "Señor Misterio"

- Disculpen la tardanza – Digo entrando en la amplia oficina – Señor Cullen

Los gélidos ojos verdes de mí oficializado nuevo jefe es lo único que recibo como respuesta. Definitivamente el "Señor Misterio" se había convertido en sólo un día en el "Señor Mal Humor"

- Bella – Me dice Jane con una sonrisa en los labios al verme

- Jane – Respondo con una sincera sonrisa mirando a la chica menuda que se encuentra cerca de la puerta de mi oficina - ¿Qué tal esta Emma?

- Muy bien, creciendo fuerte

- Me alegro – Digo dejando mis cosas en la silla de mi escritorio. Amarro mi pelo aun húmedo en una coleta casual y me dispongo a entrar en el papel de la eficiente asistente del gerente de las empresas Cullen - ¿Ya está todo listo para el recorrido?

- Estábamos esperándote. La gente de la fábrica está muy entusiasmada por conocer al nuevo jefe

- Señor Cullen, cuando usted diga – Puntualizo buscando su mirada

Me volteo levemente para quedar frente a mi nuevo jefe, pero me doy cuenta que es una pésima idea al instante en que su mirada inexpresiva comienza a exasperarme. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?!

Se puso de pie sin mirarme

- Jane puede hacer perfectamente de anfitriona – Dice serio mirando a la pelirroja menuda que se interpone entre nosotros - ¿Jane?

- Pero…

- No te preocupes Jane – Digo simulando con una amplia sonrisa la rabia que comienza a explotar en todas direcciones… ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! – Si el señor Cullen no quiere que valla, no iré. ¿Puedes tú sola?

- Claro – Me responde con una sonrisa nerviosa

- No te preocupes – Le digo en forma de despedida con una sonrisa – Ya me contaras todo, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Comienzo a mirar al adonis insoportable que tengo en frente sin respuesta – Señor Cullen – Digo en forma de despedida con exagerada educación

Me quedo quieta muy cerca de la puerta de mi oficina mirando como ambos se alejan. ¡¿Pero quién se cree que es?!

- Es tu jefe – Me digo cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, como una especie de mantra milagrosa que me obligará a no decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese hermoso adonis – Es tu jefe

Abro los ojos después de algunos segundos repitiendo esa simple frase, tomo mi taza de café y me encamino a la cafetería de la plata superior, no permitiría que, el ahora "Señor Mal Humor" cambiara mi estado de ánimo, además, ya había tenido suficiente con mi llegada media hora tarde como para caer en sus caprichos de nuevo jefe.

El olor de café recién hecho me hace una grata invitación al relajo, por lo que no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar lo más hondo posible

- Bella

Esa familiar voz masculina y suave me hace voltear

- Jasper – Digo regalándole una sonrisa al hombre de ordenado pelo claro que camina hacia mi

- Llegando tarde ¿eh?

- ¿Es que será la novedad del mes? – Pregunto simulando desesperación mientras me sirvo un poco de café. Sabía que mi retraso no pasaría desapercibido, más que mal es la primera vez que llego tarde, pero que ya fuera el comidillo del día… eso era otra cosa - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- No fue necesario que nadie me lo dijera

Lo miro con curiosidad invitándolo a seguir…

- Estaba con Edward cuando Ana logró dar contigo

- ¿Cómo que cuando Ana logró dar conmigo?

- Sabía que no eras amiga de tu teléfono Bella – Me dice divertido, como si mi cara de desentendimiento fuera el mejor chiste del mundo – ¿No viste las llamadas perdidas?

- ¿Llamadas perdidas?

Saco el pequeño aparato desde el bolsillo de mi blusa. Mi cara se comienza a quedar sin color al momento de contar 10 llamadas sin contestar desde el teléfono de Ana y unas cuantas más de un número sin registrar

- Pero… - Digo totalmente desconcertada

- No sé porque, pero Edward quería desesperadamente dar contigo

- Yo… si… sólo fueron unos minutos – Susurro más para mí que para Jasper

- Bueno pequeña, al parecer había cosas muy importantes que no podía esperar – Me dice tomando su taza de café y revolviendo mi cabello de manera cariñosa – Ya te acostumbraras a las necesidades de "organización" de Cullen. Nos vemos en la reunión

- Nos… nos vemos – Digo sin dejar de mirar el pequeño aparato negro que sujeto entre mis manos

¿En qué momento de la mañana este pequeño aparato había sonado más de 10 veces? O mejor dicho ¿En qué momento yo me había vuelto sorda por arte de magia?

Comienzo a revisar las llamadas mientras camino hacia mi oficina sin soltar mi taza de café

- Llamadas cada cinco minutos – Me digo confundida aun sin entender ese arrebato contra el pobre teléfono de recepción

Me dejo caer en la cómoda silla de mi escritorio, dejo mi taza de café con cuidado y prendo la pantalla del ordenador de forma distraída. El sonido del pequeño aparato sobre mis manos me hace maldecir

- Mierda – Digo entre dientes dando un pequeño salto. Miro el identificador de llamadas y me apresuro en contestar - ¿Señor Cullen?

- Hasta que por fin apareces – Me dice Carlisle al otro lado de la línea - ¿Ya estás en la oficina?

- Si… - Respondo quedando aun más confundida. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había enterado de mi retraso? – Sólo me quede dormida…

- No tienes que de preocuparte, a todos nos pasa algunas vez. Además, sólo te llame para saber si estabas bien, Edward me dejo un poco preocupado, puesto que no sueles retrasarte

- ¿Su hijo? – Pregunto aun más confundida que antes ¿Qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo?

- Edward es bastante preocupado por su personal, ya te acostumbraras – Responde Carlisle de forma entretenida – Me llamó para pedirme tu número, ya que aun no llegabas y no teníamos noticias tuyas

- ¿Noticias mías?

- Bella – Me dice Carlisle acompañado con una risa relajada – Le dije a Edward que lo habías olvidado

- ¿Olvidado? – Era oficial: No entendía absolutamente nada de esta conversación telefónica. ¿De qué me había olvidado?

- Edward te pidió que lo llamaras una vez llegaras a casa el sábado por la mañana – Los recuerdo en mi mente comienza a jugar intentando decirme algo… la moto, Seth, la cara de Edward contrariada al momento de rechazar su… ¡Mierda!

- No sabía que… – Digo cerrando los ojos.

- Pero ya estás bien. Tengo que colgar Bella, suerte con Edward

Dejo que el tono ocupado de la línea suene unos segundos más antes de darme cuenta que debo colgar… No, no podía estar molesto porque… no, no podía ¿cierto?

Me apresuro a marcar el número de mi mejor amiga

- ¿Ya estás en la oficina? – Me dice como saludo al contestar al tercer tono del teléfono

- Esta hecho una furia por qué no lo llame el sábado cuando llegue a casa – Dije demasiado exasperada - ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?! ¡¿Mi hermano mayor?¡

- Bella… ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡De Cullen! De eso estoy hablando

- MM… de Cullen – Me contesta de forma pensativa - MM de ¿Súper adonis del sexo Cullen?

- ¡No lo llames así! – Le digo demasiado fuerte

- Pero si tú lo llamabas así…

- Lo llamaba, tiempo pasado – Puntualizo interrumpiendo la continuación de esa frase tan incómodamente cierta – Hoy es un controlador, hoy es el "Señor Mal Humor", hoy es un idiota, hoy es un niño pequeño, hoy es…

- Entendido – Me interrumpe Rosalie intentando hacerme salir de mi estado de exasperación – Hoy es un imbécil. ¿Estás segura?

- Diez llamadas perdidas en menos de 15 minutos… ¡Dios! Es un… ¡Acaso cree que tengo seis años!

- La verdad es que no sabría como negar lo que acabas de decir ahora mismo

- ¡Rose! – Le digo indignada, una parte de mi me decía que mi reacción era, bueno, un poco desmesurada, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para actuar como una mujer de 27 años… además, se suponía que debía de estar de mi lado

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo habla con el y dile que no sea un imbécil y que no tienes seis años

- Eso haré – Digo con determinación mientras me detengo al darme cuenta que, en algún momento de la conversación, comencé a caminar como una loca por mi oficina

- ¡Buena suerte tigresa! – Me dice sin ocultar una sonrisa

- Nos vemos

Dejo escapar un suspiro en el mismo instante en que corto la llamada. La irritante forma de actuar del "Señor Mal Humor" me había descontrolado y confundido. ¿Había olvidado llamarlo? No sabía que indicarle mis movimientos era de hoy en adelante una de las tantas obligaciones que tenía como su asistente, además, no tendría por qué avisarle, nuestra relación no era más que estrictamente profesional… bueno, desde el sábado por la mañana. Además, necesitaba salir de esa casa lo antes posible y Seth, simplemente había llegado en el momento oportuno con esa moto ruidosa

Me dejo caer en la silla de mi escritorio y cierro los ojos haciendo uso de mi tan poco eficiente mantra.

- Es tu jefe, es tu jefe… tu irracional e infantil jefe, tu irritante, caprichoso y controlador jefe – Me digo una y otra vez controlando mi respiración y sacando de mi cabeza las imágenes de la versión de mi jefe adonis del sexo. Abro los ojos al darme cuenta del rumbo que comenzaban a tomar mis, ahora, erráticos pensamiento – ¡Oh! No fue tan bueno – Me digo enderezándome en la silla mientras mí consiente me dice a gritos una y otra vez: ¡Maldita mentirosa!


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo desde la comodidad de mi oficina xD**

**Espero les guste y, es un poco más largo y decisivo que los anteriores. Ya se vienen las sorpresas**

**Gracias como siempre por sus mensajes de apoyo, favoritos y seguimientos **

**Las dejo leer tranquilas**

**¡Gracias! **

**Capitulo 10**

Después de algunas horas, el interlocutor del teléfono de mi oficina me hace salir de la realidad de las tablas, informes y números. El número del anexo en el detector de llamadas me exaspera.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – Pregunto con exagerada educación

- Te necesito en mi oficina

Su voz masculina, a pesar de su frialdad, me hace estremecer… con que ahora si me necesita.

Tomo los informes que descansa a un costado de mi escritorio y recorro la corta distancia que separa las dos habitaciones.

Lo miro sentado en su escritorio y no puedo evitar pensar lo sexy que le queda ese traje negro. Camino hacia su escritorio y quedo frente a él.

Los informes para la reunión de esta tarde – Le digo dejando las carpetas ordenadamente sobre su escritorio y evitando su mirada – El señor Whitlock lo llamó hace algunos minutos para coordinar las próximas exportaciones hacia…

- ¿Por qué?

Su pregunta me sorprende y me deja sin habla. Lo miro unos segundos tratando de buscar en su mirada algo que me indicara su estado de ánimo, puesto que su tono de voz era demasiado neutro como para lograr interpretar alguna cosa

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto realmente confundida y buscándole en mi mente el contexto a esa pregunta – No…

- Estaba preocupado, pensé que…

Se interrumpe de golpe al mismo momento que baja la mirada… al parecer otro arrebato de sinceridad.

- ¿Qué? – Le vuelvo a repetir aun confundida mientras las imágenes de ese contradictorio fin de semana comienzan a taladrar mi cabeza.

**Flashback**

El sol de invierno entrando de plano en el cuarto de invitados me obliga de mala manera a abrir los ojos. La verdad, la cruda verdad, es que no tengo la menor intención de salir de esa habitación, no sin antes recordarme una y otra vez que, lo que paso en el suelo de la cocina de los Cullen, no fue más que un error ha agregar en la lista de mis "Olvidables". Un exquisito y vigorizante error. Un error nunca más repetible…

- Un estúpido error – Me digo masajeando mi sien con una de mis manos intentando alejar las imágenes de la noche anterior

El golpeteo en la puerta me hace sentarme en la cama de forma nerviosa

- Pase – Digo en un susurro mientras acomodo la blanca colcha sobre la cama

- Hola

La voz cantarina de la menor de los Cullen hace que me calme

- Hola – Le respondo con una sonrisa. El caminar elegante de Alice hasta sentarse frente a mí en la cama, me hace recordar a un colibrí de brillantes y exóticos colores

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Estupendamente – Le digo intentando controlar el ardor en mis mejillas. No podía negarlo, el sexo con Edward Cullen me hacía dormir como un lirón, sin sobresaltos ni sueños extraños, sólo la hermosa inconsciencia de un sueño reponedor - ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien

- Antes de que me olvide otra vez – Comienzo a buscar en mi bolso ante la mirada atentan de Alice – Feliz Cumpleaños

La sonrisa de la menuda y elegante Alice me hace sonreír

- No tenias por qué molestarte – Me dice haciendo girar la fina cadena de oro

- No es molestia – Respondo con sinceridad – La vi y no pude dejar de pensar en lo bien que te quedaría ese pequeño colibrí en el cuello

- Gracias

El contacto cálido del abrazo de Alice me reconforta. La verdad es que no logro entender que tienen los Cullen que me hacen sentir tan a gusto… si, incluso el contradictorio "Señor Misterio".

- Bajemos a desayunar – Me dice Alice poniéndose de pie y pasándome un amplio pantalón de algodón del armario – Ya tendrás tiempo de tomar una ducha. Edward está preparando su especialidad…

- Alice – Digo tratando de interrumpirla. El olor de Edward aun impregnado en la camisa que llevo puesta, es la única señal que necesito para saber que no aguantaré al verlo otra vez en pijama – Tengo que…

- No dejaré que te vayas sin comer nada. Además, yo te llevaré a casa y Seth quedó de venir a ver mi auto en el trayecto de la mañana – Dijo volteándose hasta quedar frente a mí con una sonrisa de suplica infantil – Dime que si…

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu auto? – Pregunto intentando desviar la conversación de esa innegable suplica

- Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo un retoque de mecánica. Una vez llegue Seth, te dejo en casa. Lo prometo

Miro a la menor de los Cullen y comienzo a ponerme el pantalón de algodón que, debido a su olor, asumo debe de ser del, desde hoy, mi prohibido jefe.

- A penas Seth deje de chequear tu auto, me llevas a casa sin reclamos – Le digo de forma entretenida

- Prometido

El pequeño brinco de alegría de Alice me hace soltar una leve carcajada.

Bajamos hasta la amplia cocina sin dejar de hablar. El olor a los omelette, waffles, miel, tostadas y frutas, me hacen recordar lo hambrienta que estaba

- Hasta que aparecen las bellas durmientes

La voz de Carlisle en la entrada de la iluminada cocina nos distrae de nuestra fluida conversación

- Buenos días papá – Dice Alice acercándose a su padre para besarle en la mejilla – Mamá

Me quedo al pie de la escalera analizando la escena. Todo era tan natural que incluso mi presencia en esa casa no se veía para nada fuera de lugar… al contrario, parecía como si mi estadía en esa cocina calzara a la perfección.

- Buenos días – Digo en forma de saludo al entrar a la cocina. La ausencia de ese adonis en la ahora llamada por mi "habitación del pecado", me calma y me ayuda a entrar en un poco más de confianza.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste Bella? – Me pregunta Carlisle con una sonrisa

- Muy bien – Respondo con naturalidad tomando entre mis manos una de las fresas que descansa en uno de los platos – Bastante bien la verdad

- Deberías quedarte más seguido – Dice Alice con naturalidad mientras se sirve un poco de cereal – Se nota que hace tiempo no dormías tan bien

Miro a Alice de forma angelicalmente asesina. Para ser franca, desde que tuve mi primer encuentro "casual" con mi ahora actual jefe, no había logrado dormir tan exquisitamente bien como ahora.

- Veo que la ropa de Edward te sienta muy bien Bella – Dice Esme divertida sin dejar de verter miel sobre una torre de waffles

Aquella voz masculina y electrizante haciendo su entrada triunfal en la cocina casi me hace escupir la fresa que acaba de llevarme a la boca

- No podía estar más de acuerdo mamá – Su mirada sobre la mía logra que el interruptor invisible que permite que la electricidad comience a recorrer mi cuerpo se active – Bueno días – Dice sin dejar de mirarme

- Buenos días – Logro susurrar después de tragar con dificultad el trozo de fresa - ¿Cómo has dormido? – Pregunto más por cordialidad que por real interés

- Como no dormía hace algún tiempo – Me responde comenzando a servirse una taza de café – Tuve una noche excelente

Lo miro intentado controlar el ardor de mis mejillas. No entendía cuál era su juego y, la verdad, no quería comenzar a divagar en mis eternas teorías con tantos Cullen a mí alrededor. No sería nada sano para la poca cordura que ahora me quedaba

- Y… ¿Qué tal tú noche? – Me pregunta con naturalidad.

Su mirada traviesa e inocente me hacen entender que esa simple y natural pregunta, en este mismo momento, tenía un sentido dual y pervertido… ¿Comenzábamos a jugar otra vez?

- En realidad – Digo comenzando a juguetear con la fresa mordida en mis manos – No estuvo tan bien… - Me interrumpo para mirarlo de forma distraída. La incredulidad dibujada en su rostro me hace ahogar una sonrisa – He tenido mejores.

El tono oscuro que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus ojos verdes me pone, si es posible, más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Con que mejores? – Dice sin soltar mi mirada, como si no hubiera nadie más que él, yo y el mueble que nos separaba en la cocina – Que bueno saberlo… muy bueno saberlo – Dice tomando un sorbo de su café sin despegar sus ojos de los míos – Eso es totalmente reparable

- ¿Reparable? – Pregunto evidentemente sorprendida. Ahora estaba jodidamente invadida por el éxtasis del nerviosismo y la curiosidad. Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar si no quería subirme sobre el mueble que nos separaba y besarlo ahora mismo

- No hay nada que no se pueda reparar Bella, absolutamente nada. Además, el tiempo siempre ayuda

Aclaro mi garganta de forma suave con el fin de borrar las ideas que comenzaban a inundar mi mente… ideas exquisitamente pervertidas y escandalosas, ideas que tenían como protagonistas al adonis que se encontraba frente a mí, la miel y yo… ¡¿No podía estar hablando enserio?!

- ¿Tiempo?

- Si, tiempo – Dice con naturalidad volviendo a tomar un pequeño sorbo de café – Tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo

No respondo… ¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder?! ¡¿Acaso tenía que responderle que en este mismo instante lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esa cocina!?

Me regala esa sonrisa sexy y misteriosa, como quien se declara vencedor de una batalla, mientras yo sólo me concentro en que el color de mis mejillas vuelva a su estado natural

- ¡Seth! – Grita Alice en forma de saludo cortando así todo contacto visual electrizante

- Hola – Dice el alto moreno de no más de 20 años – No quería molestar, la puerta estaba abierta

- No te preocupes Seth – Dice Carlisle poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Seth - ¿Desayunaste?

- Si señor Cullen – Responde Seth de forma educada. Su mirada castaña y brillante se encuentra con la mía - ¿Bels?

No puedo evitar sonríe al escuchar esa simple palabras… cómo extrañaba ese lugar

- Seth Clearwater – Digo con una sonrisa dejando de lado por un momento los confusos pensamientos que estaban taladrando mi cerebro, pensamientos que únicamente podía agradecer al adonis que me estaba mirando, en este mismo instante, de forma exquisitamente contrariada.

Me levanto de mi asiento y corto la distancia que me aleja de ese guapo moreno, aunque para mí, no es más que la personificación del hermano pequeño que nunca tuve. Me refugio en sus brazos al instante que éstos se abren para recibirme.

- Que grata sorpresa – Dice Seth para después depositar un breve beso cariñoso en mi cabello – Vengo a ver el auto de Alice y me encuentro contigo

- No seas tan exagerado – Le digo rompiendo levemente el contacto, pero sin separarme de su abrazo – Haz crecido

- Claro que he crecido – Me responde divertido al ver que debo elevar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos – Ha pasado un tiempo no crees

Me suelto de su agarre de forma educada... sabía hacia donde comenzaba a encaminarse esa conversación y, para ser franca, no tenía la intención de revivir ciertos aspectos del pasado.

- Creo que tienes razón – Respondo sin mirarle a los ojos - ¿Va todo bien?

Seth me mira en silencio analizando mi reacción. Hace más de dos años que no sabía nada de la gente de la reserva y no precisamente por culpa de ellos.

- Excelente Bels, nada de qué preocuparse.

Lo miro aliviada y no puedo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios

- ¿Vamos a ver el auto? – Dice Alice

- Claro – Responde Seth regalando una deslumbrante sonrisa a la menor de los Cullen

- Los acompaño – Dice Carlisle comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada principal

- Fue un gusto verte Bels – Me dice Seth después de depositar un suave y afectuoso beso en una de mis mejillas – No te pierdas

- Tratare – Le digo bajando un poco la mirada

- Adiós – Dice Seth de manera general despidiéndose del resto de los Cullen

Me volteo y comienzo a caminar hacia el taburete de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, intentando no mirar al adonis que me investigaba como un detective exigiendo respuestas. No me doy cuenta que la mamá de Edward había salido de la cocina hasta el momento en que esos ojos verdes me analizaban demasiado cerca

- ¿A sí que Bels?

La pregunta de Edward me descoloca un poco más que su evidente y asfixiantes cercanía

- ¿Qué? – Susurro parpadeando un par de veces - ¿Bels?

- Así fue como te llamo. No sabía que tenías tanta cercanía con el mecánico de la familia

Ese aroma característico, una mezcla de menta y jabón, se introdujo de golpe en mi nariz haciéndome vacilar y poner en riesgo mi fuerza de voluntad

- Seth es… - Respondo cerrando los ojos de forma involuntaria – El es, sólo… es, un amigo – Logro articular soltando el aire que tenía de reserva en los pulmones

- Un amigo – Repite paseando su mirada desde mis ojos hasta mis labios

- Si, el es… ha… es el hermano de…

- ¿El hermano de quién Bella?

El espacio casi minúsculo que separaba nuestros labios comienza a desordenar la poca cordura que me queda

- Seth es el hermano de… hermano de – Digo acercándome un poco más de forma involuntaria, como si sus labios tuvieran un imán – Es el hermano de…

- ¿De quién?

Abro los ojos en el mismo momento en que mi consiente me comienza a gritar "no digas ese nombre" en mil tonos diferentes. No podía hablar del hermano de Seth, mucho menos con él

- El hermano de nadie – Digo bajándome de golpe del taburete y alejándome lo más posible de ese adonis encantadoramente manipulador – Digo, es el hermano de alguien – Balbuceo de forma nerviosa comenzando a recuperar la cordura – Es el hermano de un amigo, sólo eso

- De un amigo

Su voz curiosa y posesiva me obliga a cerrar los ojos y menear la cabeza alejando imágenes poco decorosas. ¿Pero que estuve a punto de hacer? No había hablado de él con nadie en ya bastante tiempo, incluso con Rose "ese tema" era algo inexistente. Y ahora, sólo con un par de preguntas y su delirante cercanía, mi boca se ponía a hablar como una cantarina… definitivamente tenía que salir de ese lugar

- Tengo que irme – Digo comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera de forma un poco torpe

- Yo te llevo

- No es…

- No voy a discutir esto contigo Bella, yo te traje hasta aquí y yo seré quien te lleve a casa

Me quede mirando los agiles movimientos de Edward sin dar un paso más. No podía dejar que fuera él, precisamente él, quien me llevara a casa

- Tomaré un taxi

- No, no lo harás – Dijo con una mezcla de determinación y dulzura

- Sí, eso será exactamente lo que hare – Recite con un tono que no permitía discusión

Retome con determinación mi camino hacia la escalera, pero el agarre delicado de la mano de Edward en mi brazo me obligo a detenerme. Nuevamente su cercanía comenzaba a jugar con mi fuerza de voluntad como un niño que juega con su balón preferido

- No dejaré que tomes un taxi con este clima Isabella

Miro hacia el jardín en busca de alguna inexistente escapatoria. ¡¿Cómo era posible que hasta el maldito clima estuviera en mi contra?!

- Esperare… - Comienzo a decir sin saber muy bien que era exactamente lo que quería pronunciar. El calor de su piel sobre mi brazo y el retumbar de mi nombre en el tono de su voz, no eran de mucha ayuda para salir airosa de esa situación

- ¿Todo bien?

La entrada de Seth en la cocina me hace reaccionar

- Seth será quien me lleve – Digo soltándome gentilmente de ese agarre exquisito

- ¿Qué? – El tono contrariado de Edward me hace vacilar unos segundos

Comienzo a caminar hacia Seth con determinación… eran ahora o nunca, necesitaba salir de ese lugar

- ¿Estás listo Seth? – Le pregunto enganchando mi brazo en el suyo

- Si tu lo estas. Iré a buscar la moto

- ¿Moto?

- Voy contigo – Digo ignorando olímpicamente la mirada preocupada de Edward

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la casa de los Cullen con despreocupación, como si el hecho de que Seth, a quien no veía hace algunos años, me llevara a casa fuera lo más normal del planeta. No me importó que mi ropa no fuera más que "esa" camisa, "ese" pantalón y unas zapatillas de descanso, lo único que me importaba era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, si no quería romper una vez más a mi promesa y tener que, una vez más, anotar un nuevo "encuentro casual" en mi lista de "Olvidables".

Me puse el casco que Seth me entregaba y me subí a la moto intentando no mirar a ese adonis que, apoyado de forma demasiado sexy en la puerta de entrada, me mirada de forma contrariada y reprobatoria.

- ¿Te vas con Seth?

La voz de Alice me hace voltear

- ¿Si no te molesta?

- Por mi está bien – Responde Alice de forma entretenida

- Agárrate fuerte – Dice Seth, lo que hace que me agarre a su cintura con fuerza - ¿Estás lista?

- Mierda – Digo en un susurro - Mi bolso…

- Ya te lo alcanzo luego

- ¿Segura? – Le pregunto a Alice con una agradecida sonrisa

- Claro, así hablamos un poco

- Gracias

- ¿Lista? – Pregunta Seth acelerando la moto de forma estrepitosa

- Lista – Digo sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo

No puedo evitar mirar a Edward antes de aferrar aun más mis manos en la cintura de Seth… lo único que quería era escapar de esa inexplicable mirada.

**Fin Flashback**

El leve golpe de sus manos sobre el escritorio me hace volver a la realidad

- Yo no… - ¡¿Por qué no podía decirle absolutamente nada?!

- No tienes por qué responderme – Me dice poniéndose de pie sin mirarme – Suelo ser…

- Demasiado preocupado – Digo en voz alta a nadie en particular. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía de manera desafiante

- ¿Preocupado? – Pregunta con exagerada sorpresa comenzando a caminar a mi alrededor

- Exagerado – Continuo diciendo abstraída en mis pensamientos sin percatarme de su cercanía

- ¿Exagerado?

- Irritante

- ¿Qué más Isabella?

- Caprichoso

- ¿Algo más?

- Infantil

- ¿Infantil cómo un niño de ocho años? – Pregunta de manera sutil y curiosa

- Incluso menor – Respondí de manera impulsiva y poco racional

- ¿Estás segura acerca de eso?

- Muy…

Me interrumpo de golpe al sentir el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Me había dejado llevar por mi boca floja, la cual claro está, no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para hablar, hablar y hablar.

- ¿Muy qué Isabella?

- Segura… muy… – Susurro con nerviosismo inhalando de forma involuntaria su aroma tan característico – Muy segura

Su mirada y su cercanía me comienzan a cautivar de una forma casi ridícula e incomprensible, como si mi cuerpo fuera guiado hacia el suyo de manera natural e involuntaria.

Meneo la cabeza y cierro los ojos intentando aferrarme a la poca cordura que ahora me quedaba, mientras que, con disimulo, comienzo a retroceder intentado marcar algo de distancia.

- Infantil – Susurra siguiendo mis pasos

- Sólo…

- ¿Algo más Isabella?

- Yo…

El roce frío de la pared de la oficina no me deja conseguir mi cometido, el cual se resume en un simple "aléjate y cumple tu promesa de una buena vez".

- Eres totalmente contradictorio – Le digo presionando mi cuerpo aun más a la pared sin evitar suspirar resignada. Estaba completamente perdida

- Contradictorio – Repite depositando sus manos en cada lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome sin escapatoria.

La sensación exquisita de esa inconfundible electricidad recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Nuevamente estaba placenteramente entregada a la más primitiva de mis sensaciones y, para ser franca, el característico aroma de ese adonis, no me ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos y me arrepiento de inmediato al darme cuenta que esos ojos verdes me observan de manera pecaminosa.

- Bella – Susurra a escasos centímetros de mis labios sin soltar mi mirada

Mi boca se queda sin palabras y mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar de forma automática dándole un mudo permiso. El agarre de una de sus manos en mi cintura me despoja de la sensación fría de la pared en mi espalda. Sólo soy consciente del leve rose de sus labios sobre los míos.

- Detenme – Susurra rosando de forma electrizante e involuntaria la comisura de mis labios – Bella, si no lo haces no respondo de…

- No quiero que pares – Respondo de manera inconsciente dejando escapar la reserva de aire de mi pulmones


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Me paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo. **

**Sorry por la tardanza, pero tuve mucho trabajo la semana recién pasada y me fue imposible poder pasarme a publicar**

**Espero este capítulo les guste. Sólo les puedo adelantar que ahora sí que empiezan las sorpresas =)**

**Como siempre, se aceptan ideas y sus comentarios**

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos y buena semana **

**Capítulo 11**

La presión anhelante de sus labios sobre los míos y el agarre de una de sus manos en mi cintura, me hacen gemir de forma involuntaria. No entendía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, ni mucho menos el cosquilleo incontrolable en la parte baja de mi vientre, de lo único que era extremadamente consiente, era de la boca que aprisionaba la mía en una danza tortuosamente exquisita y desenfrenada… la boca de mi jefe… estaba jodidamente pérdida en ese agarre firme y posesivo… ¿¡Qué era lo que estábamos haciendo!?

El contacto frío de la pared en mi espalda y el roce de sus manos sobre la tela de mi blusa me hacen gemir con fuerza; irremediablemente, me gustara o no, necesitaba muchos más.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos de golpe para comenzar así, un camino tortuoso desde mi mandíbula hasta el pequeño escote en "V" de mi blusa. Mi espalda se arqueó de forma involuntaria dándole así aun más libertad de acción

- Contradictorio – Susurra sin dejar de aprisionar sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello con demasiada delicadeza y lentitud

- Irritante – Logró articular de forma entrecortada y jadeante

- Infantil – Dice bajando la mano posada en mi cintura hasta mi muslo derecho, logrando así un temblor involuntario por parte de mi cuerpo al sentir la peligrosa cercanía de su agarre de mi ropa interior. Estaba completamente excitada y dispuesta a su encuentro. ¡Estaba completamente loca!

- Controlador… - Digo intentado calmar el temblor en cada centímetro de mi piel al sentir sus labios jugueteando a través de la tela de mi blusa con uno de mis pezones – Edward… Por favor – Suplico levantando mi pierna derecha en busca de su, ahora, notable erección

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía buscando un permiso que había sido concedido en el mismo momento del roce de sus labios.

- Isabella – Susurra antes de, con fuerza, levantarme, obligándome así a aferrarme a sus caderas con mis piernas en busca de equilibrio

Sus labios aprisionaron los míos al mismo instante que, con delicadeza, su cuerpo me aprisionaba aún más contra la pared buscando así un poco más de soporte.

- Edward – Digo entre sus labios ahogando un grito al sentir como sus dedos se aferran a la parte baja de mis glúteos; la mezcla de dolor y excitación se me hacen insoportable – Ahora…

No me percaté del momento en que su cuerpo me aprisionó aun más contra la pared para así poder liberar un poco sus manos y llegar hasta el cierre de su pantalón

- Serás mi perdición – Dijo en el mismo instante que, con rapidez, corrió mi ropa interior y me penetró con fuerza

Fue en ese mismo instante en que mi cuerpo convulsiono extasiado y se acopló sin dificultad a la velocidad de sus embestidas, logrando así un ritmo frenético y natural.

El gemido preveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta me obligó a buscar su mirada con desesperación, el ardor característico previo al orgasmo me hizo temblar, presionando aun más mi entrepierna contra la dureza de su miembro

- Mierda – Alcance a gemir llena de placer antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos con desesperación

La velocidad de sus embestidas se hizo aun más delirante; nos habíamos dejado llevar una vez más por esa electricidad abrumadora e inevitable, por esas sensaciones escurridizas y sin sentido

Pude sentir como su espalda se tensaba bajo mis manos en el mismo momento en que mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar al llegar al orgasmo

- Edward – Gemí sin tapujos y con nulo control al dejarme llevar por el calor abrazador de la locura

Me acalló con sus labios y me penetró por última vez con una delirante mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza

- Bella – Susurro extasiado contra mis labios al dejarse llevar por el descontrol de su clímax

Abrí los ojos al sentir como su rostro se acunaba en el espacio entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro; la agitación de su respiración y su olor característico me hicieron vacilar

- Yo… - Susurro inspirando con fuerza su aroma. Había vuelvo a suceder, nos habíamos dejado llevar por esa electricidad cada vez más irracional y natural

- No podemos – Dijo sin alejarse de mi cuello, haciendo que la calidez de su aliento me provocara un escalofrío

- No, no podemos – Le digo sin saber realmente el significado de esas simples palabras… ¿Qué era lo que no podíamos? ¿Acaso no podíamos alejarnos? ¿Acaso no podíamos…? No, claro que no podíamos dejar que volviera a suceder, era eso, simplemente eso

Solté el agarré que mis piernas aun tenían sobre sus caderas, al mismo momento en que sus manos soltaron la parte baja de mis glúteos haciéndome caer con delicadeza. Me percato que abrocha su pantalón con destreza y no puedo evitar sonrojarme

- Lo siento, pero – Me dice tomando con una de sus manos uno de los mechones de pelo castaño que se escapo de mi coleta casual para, de forma delicada, ordenarlo detrás de mi oreja – Simplemente no…

- No hay nada que perdonar – Lo interrumpo de forma brusca. Una parte de mi, aunque aun no era consciente de su tamaño e importancia, no soportaría escuchar su rechazo; el simple hecho de escuchar salir de esa boca un "lo siento" ya había sido, lo quisiera aceptar o no, suficiente. El es mi jefe y "esto" no podía volver a suceder, fin de la historia. ¿Era eso tan difícil de entender? – Yo tampoco fui de mucha ayuda

Me encamine hasta su escritorio buscando la mayor distancia posible, necesitaba salir corriendo lo más lejos de esa habitación. Baje la mirada con la excusa de ordenar mi falda al sentir su mirada buscando la mía.

- Bella – Susurra desordenando sus cabellos cobrizos con una de sus manos. La frustración mezclada con el tono masculino de su voz, me confunde y me alarma. Nos habíamos equivocado, eso estaba claro, pero no quería escuchar más palabras de arrepentimiento

- Esta todo bien – Digo sin levantar la mirada

- No, Bella, no está bien

- Si, si lo está – Repito con determinación buscando desesperadamente a la maldita cordura que me abandono con descaro hace algunos minutos

- Bella

- Eres mi jefe y eso es lo único que tiene que importar – Digo más para mí que para él

- Mírame – Me dice respetando la distancia impuesta por mí. ¿¡Es que acaso no podía entender que si lo volvía a mirar la poca cordura existente en su presencia se iría de viaje a un lugar sin retorno!?

- Yo no… - Balbuceo sin subir la mirada

- Sólo…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos interrumpe y me obliga a levantar la mirada.

- ¡Edward!

La voz estridente de la rubia mujer que se acercaba hacia nosotros ignorándome por completo me hace fruncir el ceño con disimulo.

- Pero – Dice Edward siendo interrumpido por el abrazo profundo de esa rubia despampanante. La mirada contradictora de Edward y su respuesta poco cariñosa ante aquel inesperado abrazo, me hacen dudar de mi nula cordura. ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Acaso tenía que importarme? No, no podía importarme… o ¿sí?

- Pensaste que te escaparías de mi ¿no? – Dijo de forma sensual depositando un sonoro beso en el cuello de mi actual jefe – Lamento informarte cariño, que no podrás deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad

- Qué…

- Vine desde Inglaterra sólo por ti

Ahora sí que era definitivo: Necesitaba salir de esa habitación con urgencia si no quería entrar en estado de shock. Me moví con torpeza y no pude evitar maldecir en silencio al sentir el golpe de los papeles al tocar el suelo

- ¿Y tú eres?

Aquella pregunta en esa voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto, hace que me muerda el labio inferior para no maldecir en voz alta.

- Yo soy… - Balbuceo sin saber muy bien que responder. No podía negar que esa rubia de belleza exorbitante de cierta forma me intimidaba – Yo…

- Ella es – Comienza a decir Edward aprovechando la oportunidad para soltarse de su agarre – Isabella

- ¿Isabella? – Su mirada me analiza de manera desconfiada

- Soy la asis…

- ¿Quién es cariño? – Pregunta ignorándome por completo acercándose a Edward marcando de manera demasiado visible su supuesto territorio

- Isabella es mi asistente – Contesto Edward de manera cortante desordenando con una de sus manos su cabello cobrizo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y usted es…? – Pregunté de manera demasiado educada ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta que Edward había dejado en el aire

- ¿No le dirás quien soy cariño?

- Ella es… - Comenzó a decir Edward de manera nerviosa, como quien se encuentra en una encrucijada demasiado difícil de solucionar

- Soy Tanya Denali – Dice interrumpiendo a Edward al notar su lentitud al responder – La novia de Edward

Me quedé en completo silencio procesando dicha información… ¿En qué mierda me había metido?


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué un capítulo de la historia, pero tuve un pequeño lapso de no inspiración y salí de vacaciones con mi familia. ¡Sorry!**

**Ahora volveré a publicar nuevos capítulos, los cuales, espero les gusten y, sobre todo, espero sigan leyendo la historia**

**Les mando un saludo enorme a todos y que este 2013 sea excelente.**

**Saludos y espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**PD: Se que el capítulo es un poco corto y, para algunos, puede que sea hasta un poco flojo, pero más adelante se verán las reales reacciones de Bella y Edward con respecto a la linda aparición de Tanya y, claro está, se vendrán muchas más sorpresas.**

**Capítulo 12**

La tensión en el aire de aquella habitación era perceptible hasta por la persona más distraída del universo. La mirada de Edward perdida en sus zapatos, la territorial postura de esa rubia despampanante y el color casi inexistente de mi cara, eran la escena perfecta de una cruel obra de teatro.

- ¿Tanya?

La voz incrédula de Jasper me hace reaccionar

- Jasper Whitlock – Dijo Tanya acercándose al rubio que observaba la escena desde la puerta de la oficina de gerencia realmente confundido

- ¿Desde cuándo que estas en Seattle? – Preguntó aceptando el frío abrazo de "esa" rubia por saludo, no sin antes, mirar al ahora avergonzado jefe que evitaba de manera olímpica mi mirada

- Llegue esta tarde – Responde moviendo de manera exagerada y coqueta su rubia cabellera al voltear al ver a Edward – No podía dejar a Edward sólo ni un momento más.

- Así veo… así veo. ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – Pregunta Jasper acercándose a mi al percatarse de mi pálido rostro – Estas muy pálida

- ¿Te siente bien? – El tono preocupado implícito en la pregunta del ahora denominado por mi "Señor Mentiroso", me toma por sorpresa. Ahora si le preocupaba lo que podía pasarme al enterarme de "ese pequeño detalle". Pero, la real pregunta era ¿Tenía acaso que pasarme algo al enterarme de aquel "determinante" detalle?

- Estoy bien – Susurro moviéndome con torpeza – Los informes para la reunión están en el escritorio del Señor Cullen y…

- ¿Segura qué estás bien? – Edward se acercó preocupado, pero mi reacción de escape lo detuvo – Si quieres…

- Estoy bien, sólo… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Señorita Denali – Digo moviendo la cabeza en forma de saludo – Un gusto conocerla – Me acerco a la puerta de mi oficina intentando controlar las ganas de salir corriendo – Caballeros, nos vemos en la sala de reuniones esta tarde.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con delicadeza sin escuchar las palabras que intentaban retenerme. ¡¿En qué mierda estaba metida?! ¡¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente desde que el "Señor Mentiroso" había decidido inmiscuirse en mi vida?!

Me dejé caer en la silla de mi escritorio aun sin lograr hacer que mis neuronas volvieran a funcionar con normalidad, mientras que de forma automática, marcaba el número de mi mejor amiga en el pequeño aparato negro, conocido por todos los mortales, como teléfono móvil.

- ¿Todo bien tigresa? – Contestó Rosalie de forma entretenida después del tercer repique del teléfono

- Yo…

- ¿Bella?

- No… - Vuelvo a balbucear sin sentido

- Sólo respira – Me dice Rose al identificar, de manera demasiado rápida para mi gusto, el ataque de neurosis por el cual comenzaba a caminar aparentemente sin retorno – Sólo respira. Nada es tan malo como…

- Es malo – Susurro interrumpiéndola de manera automática – Es patéticamente malo

- Escúpelo, estoy preparada por lo que sea cariño. Años y años de amistad son suficientes como para soportar cualquier tipo de – Se interrumpe al notar que no comienzo a gritar desesperada al otro lado de la línea como es costumbre en este tipo de situaciones - ¿Bella? – Mi silencio comienza a desesperarla - ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Háblame ahora mismo si no quieres que aparezca en tu oficina y…!

- Novia… - Logró susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que un perro con habilidades extrasensoriales pudiera escucharlo y, claro está, mi mejor amiga

- ¿Qué?

- Tiene novia

- ¿Quién tiene novia? – Los casi 30 segundos de silencio de mi parte como respuesta vuelven a alterarla - ¡Maldición, Swan, Respira y dime todo una buena vez!

- ¡Cullen tiene novia! – Digo elevando la voz mucho más de lo planeado, lo que hace maldecir a mi conciencia

- ¡¿Qué el adonis del sexo Cullen…?!

- ¡No lo llames así! – Repito poniéndome de pie impulsada por una fuerza poco natural. Simplemente me era imposible permanecer quieta un momento más sin llegar a la locura extrema – Sólo…

- Está bien, está bien – Dice Rosalie intentando, de manera no muy efectiva, calmarse y de paso calmarme a mí – Explícame bien cómo…

- No fue de la mejor manera, créeme

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Yo… - Balbuceo al darme cuenta que no sé muy bien cómo explicar todo el asunto, sobre todo el hecho que hace unos minutos atrás la oficina del ahora conocido por mi "Señor Mentiroso", se había convertido en otro lugar del pecado.

- Tu…

- La verdad es que…

- ¡Te acostaste con él! – Grita Rose al otro lado del teléfono con fuerza, lo que hace que cierre los ojos y que me muerda el labio inferior que fuerza. Pero que bien me conocía

- No pude… él… ella

- Esta noche – Dice mi mejor amiga en un tono que no acepta una negativa como respuesta – Jones, a las 8

- Rose…

- Isabella Swan. Te guste o no, vamos a hablar

- Jones, a las 8 – Repito cerrando los ojos totalmente resignada.

Cerré el pequeño aparato negro cortando la comunicación. Era oficial: Estaba completamente jodida y desesperada; el "Señor Mentiroso" tenía novia y yo, no tenía la menor idea que tanto me afectaba esa, para mí, determinante información.

El golpeteo en la puerta de mi oficina me obliga a recobrar la poca compostura que a esa altura me quedaba.

- ¿Bella?

Los ojos azules de Jasper me miran preocupados

- ¿Necesitan algo? – Pregunto más por cortesía que por otra cosa, la verdad es que no tengo la menor intención de volver a pisar esa oficina al menos que sea estrictamente necesario

- Tanya quiere un café – Me dice pidiendo una poco disimulada disculpa y no puedo evitar mirarlo de forma curiosa… ¿Qué es lo que sabe Jasper de todo este tema? – Le dije que se lo prepara ella, pero es una mujer muy insistente…

- No te preocupes, es parte de mis obligaciones en las empresas Cullen – Respondo más brusco de lo que debía – Iré en un minuto – Vuelvo a decir dibujando una leve sonrisa

- ¿De verdad estas bien? – Pregunto Jasper con curiosidad

Lo miro sin saber muy bien que responder… ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué tanto me había afectado la presencia de "esa" rubia despampanante?... Estaba realmente confundida, lo quisiera o no, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía dejar que eso me afectara… ¿O sí?

- Estoy bien – Digo intentando sonar natural – Es sólo que…

- Mucho trabajo – Completa sonriendo – Vamos – Me dice moviéndose un poco dejando libre la puerta de mi oficina, dándome a entender así, que quería que lo siguiera – Te ayudaré a traer las cosas de la cocina y a soportar a Tanya…

- ¿Soportar a Tanya? – Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Hablar con ese rubio era tranquilizador

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Dice Jasper de manera entretenida bajando un poco el tono de su voz

- Creo que puedo

- Tanya Denali es insoportable

No puedo controlar la risa espontanea que sale de mis labios gracias a ese comentario

- Veo que la novia de Edward no es… mmm… tu mejor amiga

- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar pequeña – Dice regalándome una sonrisa cómplice – Vamos antes de que la fiera comience a rugir…

Suspiré con una sonrisa en los labios y comencé a caminar resignada.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegró mucho saber que hay nuevos lectores y que, a pesar de mi retraso en las publicaciones, aun estén interesados en la historia.**

**Ahora les vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste, ahora se vienen más sorpresas xD**

**Espero ansiosas sus comentarios**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana**

**Capitulo 13**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, la verdad es que no me había percatado de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando mi relación con el "Señor Mentiroso" se había convertido, ahora de manera oficial, en algo netamente profesional. La presencia de "esa" rubia en las dependencias de las oficinas Cullen se habían convertido en algo absolutamente normal, odioso hasta la médula debido a su afán de marcar su supuesto territorio, pero normal al fin y al cabo; además, sin quererlo ni presupuestarlo, se había convertido en la estaca a tierra cuando esa exquisita y desenfrenada electricidad comenzaba a controlar mi cuerpo al estar cerca de ese adonis, ya que, me gustará o no, mi jefe seguían siendo demasiado sexy para ser real… además de seguir siendo eso precisamente, mi jefe.

Me senté en mi escritorio con la idea de comenzar a ordenar los resultados de la reunión de esa mañana, pero el sonido del interlocutor sobre mi escritorio me saca por completo de mis planes.

- Señor Cullen – Digo de manera automática y profesional

- ¿Estás ocupada? – Pregunta con curiosidad

- Pensaba ordenar los informes de la reunión de…

- Hay alguien que quiere verte – Me interrumpe con delicadeza – Los informes los puedes hacer cuando te desocupes…

- ¿Quién es?

- Sólo te diré que si yo fuera tú no la haría esperar

- Que…

- A mi oficina Swan – Dijo entretenido dando por finalizada la conversación

Mire el interlocutor sin entender nada. Comencé a caminar de manera distraída hasta que unos cálidos brazos me detuvieron por completo al aferrarse a mi cuello con delicadeza

- ¡Bella!

El sonido de esa voz llena de energía y el característico perfume de la menor de los Cullen me hicieron sonreír

- Alice – Dije intentando no perder de por sí mi pésimo equilibrio – Pero qué…

- Déjala respirar enana – Dijo Edward entretenido. No pude evitar aguantar la respiración al notar esa sonrisa encantadora plasmada en su rostro angelical – Te dije que no era aconsejable hacerla esperar

- Al fin tienes razón en algo hermanito – Dijo rompiendo el abrazo para mirar a su hermano mayor, quien para mi pesar, en ese preciso momento desordenaba sus cobrizos cabellos con una de sus manos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté intentado concentrarme en algo que no fuera esa inoportuna electricidad

- Sabía que no te acordarías de la fecha – Dijo Alice entretenida volteándose para mirar a su hermano – Tenías la razón esta vez, haz ganado

- ¿Ganado? – Pregunto mirando a la menor de los Cullen sin entender - ¿Qué ha…?

- ¿Puedo cobrar mi premio? – Me interrumpe Edward caminando hacia su hermana con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro, traje que, nuevamente para mi pesar, le queda demasiado bien

- Dispara antes de que me arrepienta

- Ve a buscar tu bolso – La determinación en la mirada de Edward al momento de decir esas palabras me dejaron sin habla – Tengo un premio que cobrar y no dejaré que mi hermana de un paso al costado

Mire a los hermanos Cullen buscando alguna explicación… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí y que tenía que ver yo en toda esa ecuación?

- Nos tomaremos la tarde libre – Comenzó a explicar mi jefe con naturalidad, como quien le habla del clima a los niños de pre-escolar – Es viernes y así podrán hablar tran…

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi hermano? - Preguntó Alice interrumpiendo a Edward sin poder evitar una sonrisa

- Esta precisamente aquí diciéndole a Bella que busque su bolso

- Mis labios se abrieron levemente buscando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, la mirada penetrante de Edward había logrado encender la chispa del deseo en alguna parte desconocida de mi cuerpo, chispa que me había preocupado de encerrar en algún lugar oscuro y desconocido desde la llegada de "esa" rubia despampanante.

- Almorzaremos y después iremos donde quieran… - Se detuvo sin dejar de observarme - Ese es mi premio

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Pregunto Alice dibujando una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios al notar mi contrariada reacción - ¿Bella?

- Yo… - Balbuceo haciendo trabajar mi mente lo más rápido posible en busca de alguna excusa creíble

- No aceptaré un no como respuesta Isabella. Mi premio las incluye a las dos

- Ni yo. Hace semanas que "Tanya" no deja en paz a Edward, así que – Dijo Alice tomándome de los hombros obligándome a caminar hacia la mesa donde descansaba mi bolso – Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ya que tenemos mucho que planear

- ¿Planear? – Pregunto tomando mi bolso resignada

- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Bella? – Dice Alice regalándome una sonrisa traviesa antes de girarse para mirar a su hermano de forma sugerente

- No es lo que… - Comienzo a decir de forma apresurada. Me gustara o no, la menor de las Cullen era, en ocasiones poco favorables para mi persona, muy perceptiva – Yo…

- Ya hablaremos luego de eso – Dice guiándome con entusiasmo hacia la salida de mi oficina – Hoy sólo nos dedicaremos a la gala de la próxima semana. Por lo que te informo hermanito que, desde hoy, Bella es oficialmente mi asistente

- Gracias por notificarme – Dijo mi ahora por una semana ex jefe mirando de forma entretenida a su hermana – Vamos a comer, muero de hambre

- Ya era hora que lo dijeras – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Entramos en el lujoso restauran en la hora punta del almuerzo, el bullicio de la gente vestida de manera impecable me hizo detenerme en la puerta al sentirme fuera de lugar y notoriamente poco entusiasmada.

- ¿Estás bien?

No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Edward tan cerca.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte un poco desorientada e intentado sonar lo más normal posible. Definitivamente el contacto estrictamente profesional hace aproximadamente tres semanas, me había hecho olvidar el embriagante y exquisito aroma de mi jefe.

- Te pregunte si estás bien – Repitió regalándome esa infernal sonrisa seductora y acercándose hasta el extremo de rozar con la punta de su dedos mi mano con disimulo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerza enfocar mi mirada en el gentío del local con la intención de no voltear mi rostro y romper los escasos, si escasos, centímetros que nos separaban. Esa maldita y familiar electricidad que comenzó a rodear mi cuerpo me obligó a buscar una salida con urgencia y, olvidando mí torpeza característica y la hora punta del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, retrocedí algunos pasos sin percatarme de absolutamente nada más que mi escapada desesperada.

El rose cálido en mi espalada en el pecho de otra persona me hizo cerrar los ojos arrepentida.

- Lo siento – Dije de forma apresurada volteando mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente al hombre que se había transformado en la piedra de tope de mi escapada.

- ¿Bels?

Me quede en silencio sin saber que responder. Ahí estaba, frente a mí y diciendo mí nombre gratamente sorprendido, el hombre que nunca imaginé volver a ver… Jacob Black, mi ex.

Definitivamente, ese ser divino llamado "Dios" se había encabronado conmigo… y de qué manera.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

**Se que me he demorado un siglo en publicar, pero no había tenido tiempo para poder terminar el capítulo y mucho menos para poder publicarlo. **

**Pero aquí estoy para dejarles un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste**

**Un beso y mil gracias por todos los mensajes, favoritos y nuevos seguidores, a los que les doy en animo de comentar =)**

**¡Las dejo leer!**

**Capítulo 14**

- Jacob – Susurré escapándome con disimulo del agarre cálido de sus manos.

- Y el destino nos vuelve a unir – Dijo regalándome su mejor sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, como quien habla del clima en medio de un funeral

No me percaté de la cercanía de Edward hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi cintura de manera suave y posesiva

- ¿No nos presentas cariño?

Me quedé en silencio procesando la información sin procesar absolutamente nada en realidad. ¿Me había dicho cariño…?

- Edward Cullen – Dijo estirando su mano libre en forma de saludo al notar mi nula reacción… ¡Y que esperaba! ¡¿Me decía cariño y pretendía que actuara con normalidad?! – Y tú eres…

- Jacob Black – Contestó posando su mirada por primera vez en el hombre que me abrazaba como si… ¿Fuera su novia?

La tensión en aquel saludo se podía sentir hasta en Timbuktu. La verdad es que no lograba entender como aún estaba en medio de "esta" situación, sin intentar salir corriendo gritando como una loca desesperada lista para el siquiátrico.

- Black – Dijo Edward sin terminar el saludo, el cual desde mi punto de vista, se había convertido en una declaración de guerra a muerte - ¿De las empresas Black?

- Exacto – Respondió dando por finalizado el apretón de manos y regresando su atención a mí ahora poco cuerda persona – A pasado mucho tiempo

- Mucho tiempo – Susurre agradeciendo en mi fuero interno el agarré de la mano de Edward en mi cintura. Sin quererlo el "Señor Mentiroso" se había convertido en mi tabla de salvación - ¿No que estabas en Londres?

- Veo que estas muy bien informada – Dijo sonriendo como quien sabe un gran secreto. Su mirada intensa me hizo bajar la mirada – Pretendo quedarme por un tiempo aquí en Seattle, principalmente por negocios, pero ahora… creo que tendré que considerar muchas cosas.

Pude sentir la intensidad de su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar sentirme como un cuadro extraño en exhibición. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me arrimé al cuerpo de mi jefe demostrando de mala gana toda la vulnerabilidad que ese hombre me hacía sentir.

- Nuestra mesa nos espera – Dijo Edward tomando mi barbilla con delicadeza y obligándome a mirarlo – Señor Black – Continuó, estirando nuevamente su mano libre como gesto de despedida - Ha sido todo un placer conocerlo

- Lo mismo digo – Respondió Jacob aceptado más por cortesía que por deseo ese tenso apretón de manos – Bels

Respondí a su llamado en silencio y de manera inconsciente; no logré evitar que los segundos se me hicieran infinitos bajo esa mirada. Era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo nuestro se había transformado en una verdadera pesadilla, pero… me gustara o no, seguía siendo Jacob.

- ¿De qué me perdí? - La voz de Alice me hizo volver a la confusa realidad, con toda la situación había olvidado a la más perceptiva de los Cullen - ¿Y tú eres…? – Preguntó después de algunos segundos observando todo el escenario

- Soy Jacob Black – Respondió regalándole una amplia sonrisa a Alice, una sonrisa demasiado familiar para mi gusto – Soy un…

- Es un conocido mío – Interrumpí tomando por primera vez las riendas de la situación – De Londres

- Entonces – Dijo Alice dibujando una sonrisa al percatarse de la mano de su hermano en mi cintura – Almorzaremos todos juntos

- No creo que… - Comencé a decir de manera apresurada, pero la voz masculina de Jacob me interrumpió

- Será un placer

Cerré los ojos y deje escapar el aire de mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza maquineaba las mil y un maneras de acecinar a la menor de los Cullen sin levantar sospecha. El mínimo control que había conseguido, se me había ido de las manos por culpa de esa pequeña y adorable entrometida.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me percaté de mi inocente error de abrí los ojos al momento de encontrarme con el rostro perfecto del "Señor Mentiroso" a escasos centímetros de los míos, con todo el asunto no me había percatado que Alice había guiado a Jacob hasta una de las mesas más alejadas del local.

- Yo…

- ¿Quién es él?

Baje la mirada para cerciorarme que su mano aun descansaba en mi cintura y no pude controlar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo

- Es Jacob – Respondí con soltura dando a entender lo innecesaria de esa pregunta

- Sé su nombre, pero quién es – Preguntó ¿Celoso?

- El… - Balbucee bajando la mirada – Es…

- Está bien – Dijo con determinación soltando el agarre de mi cintura para entrelazar una de mis manos con la suya – No es necesario que me lo digas, cariño, lo averiguaré de todas formas

Levanté la mirada sorprendida…

- ¿Cariño? – Repetí observando esa sonrisa torcida y sexy que tanto me gustaba. En ese momento, lo único lo que me importaba de esa cuasi "amenaza" era esa palabra… ¿Tan loca estaba?

- Por hoy, te guste o no, serás "mi cariño" y ese hombre, sabrá que Isabella Swan no está disponible

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste cariño

Me deje guiar aun sorprendida hasta la mesa en la cual Jacob y Alice nos esperaban conversando animadamente sobre… ¿Mí?

- Nos conocemos hace años – Dijo Alice al momento que aceptaba la silla que Edward había separado para mí. Al parecer nuestra presencia no había sido percibida ante tal interesante conversación – Pero es novia de mi hermano hace un par de meses…

- ¿Qué? – Balbucee de manera instantánea. Esa pequeña sí que era rápida

- Sólo le contaba a Jacob como conociste a mi hermano – Dijo Alice con naturalidad aprovechando la llegada del mesero como válvula de escape – El romance y todo, ya sabes… detalles

- Detalles – Susurre cerrando los ojos, ya que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar – Detalles

- Cariño – Dijo Edward con tono fingidamente agradable sentándose a mi lado y agarrando mi mano con fuerza sobre la mesa – Ya sabes cómo es Alice, nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad para contar nuestra historia. Pido disculpas por eso – Puntualizó observando a Jacob con una fingida sonrisa

- De hecho es una historia muy interesante – Dijo Jacob observándome con intensidad – Nunca pensé que mi Bels fuera una mujer comprometida

- ¿Comprometida? – Dije sin poder evitar el pánico en mi voz. ¡¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?! ¡¿En qué momento había dejado de ser la asistente para ser la novia enamorada y comprometida?!

- No pude no contarle la noticia que mi hermano mayor se casa con una de las chicas más lindas de la ciudad – Dijo Alice con una hermosa sonrisa de picardía dibujada en los labios.

Era oficial, mataría a esa enana.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Preguntó Jacob sin dejar de mirarme

- Es en… en… mayo – Respondí dejando escapar una sonrisa fingida llena de ¿felicidad? - ¿Ordenamos?

Escondí mi rostro en la carta del restauran como una avestruz asustada. ¿Realmente estaba sentada en esta mesa? ¿En qué momento mi calmado viernes se había convertido en una escena de una horrible película de terror?

Comencé a respirar con lentitud con la intención de controlar la inevitable sicosis que comenzaba a invadirme… ahora estaba segura que mi mejor alternativa era salir de esa mesa a cómo de lugar, si no quería escuchar la fecha estipulada para el primer miembro de la hermosa familia Cullen-Swan.

- Así que – Dijo Jacob con naturalidad en el preciso instante en que tomo la decisión de dejar de esconderme tras la carta del menú – Edward Cullen… Asumo que eres parte de las empresas Cullen

- Soy el dueño para ser más exactos – Respondió con suficiencia sin soltar mi mano – ¿Tú padre es Billy Black? ¿El dueño de las empresas Black?

- Mi padre es ahora parte de los directivos, pero soy yo quien se encarga de todo

- Al parecer estamos en igualdad de condiciones – Continuó Edward con suficiencia… ¿En verdad una simple conversación de negocios era ahora una competencia de egos?

- Se podría decir que si… - Meditó Jacob mientras jugaba con el vaso de agua que tenía entre las manos

Deje de escuchar cuando la conversación se fue en dirección a la situación económica del país. Me concentré en el plato de ensalada que tenía en frente a pesar que había perdido por completo el apetito… necesitaba salir de ahí si quería salir directo camino a mi casa y no a un hospital siquiátrico.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio, pero la voz de Alice me hizo reaccionar

- La fiesta será la próxima semana, ¿estarás en Seattle Jacob?

- ¿Fiesta?

- Todos los años las empresas Cullen hacen una fiesta para recaudar fondos para una institución de estudios contra el cáncer – Recitó Alice con orgullo, esa fiesta era uno de sus grandes logros – Los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad asistirán, por lo que no sólo es una instancia para ayudar, sino que también para cerrar más que algún buen negocio

- ¿Estarás ahí? – Me preguntó Jacob capturando mi mirada

- Yo…

- Será la futura señora Cullen – Dijo Edward interrumpiendo mi repuesta - Claro que estará ahí… conmigo.

El desafío en cada una de sus palabras quedo en evidencia. Ahora este "hermoso" almuerzo se había convertido en una ¿competencia?

- Entonces ahí estaré

- Cariño – Dije sonriendo llamando la atención de mi "novio" e interrumpiendo de seguro una ácida respuesta de su parte. Conocía a Jacob desde pequeña, por lo que sabía de ante mano que las palabras de Edward habían sido una amenaza con todas sus letras - ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Me puse de pie sin despegar los ojos de mi supuesto prometido

- ¿Sucede algo? – Me pregunto con fingida inocencia levantando levemente la mirada

- Olvidé mi chaqueta en el auto – Comencé a hablar con dulzura y todo el encanto que la situación me permitía fingir

- Aquí está agradable

- Pero yo tengo frío – Dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que había logrado mantener – Si nos disculpan – Continué mirando a Alice y Jacob con una hipócrita sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del elegante restaurante.

Ahora Edward Cullen, el "Señor Mentiroso" iba a escucharme.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola!**

**Me paso a publicar rapidito. **

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero les prometo que será intenso**

**Las dejo leer y gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Sus ideas siempre son bienvenidas, así que me cuentan que tal les pareció.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos!**

**Capítulo 15**

No me importó si Edward me seguía o no y tampoco supe cuanto tiempo me tomo llegar hasta el espacio donde el lujoso Volvo nos esperaba, sólo era consciente de la irá que en ese preciso momento se había apoderado de casi el 90% de mi cordura. ¡¿Pero quién se creía el que era para venir a vanagloriarse con mi presencia en frente del hombre que había cambiado mi mundo por completo y la había dejado destrozada?! ¡¿Quién…?!

- ¡Eres mi jefe! – Dije en voz alta volteándome hasta quedar frente al hombre que me miraba entre divertido e incrédulo - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Pregunte después de controlar mi respiración y bajar un par de decibeles el tono de mi voz. Sabía que estábamos solos en el estacionamiento subterráneo del restauran, pero eso no significaba que quería que todo el mundo se enterara de la miserable situación en la cual estaba en estos momentos sumergida

- ¿Qué crees que hago, Isabella? – Contra preguntó sin dejar de dibujar en su semblante perfecto esa sonrisa sexy que tanto me perturbaba. No me dejaría embaucar, el "Señor Mentiroso" me iba a escuchar por mucho que esa electricidad infernalmente exquisita comenzaba a aflorar desde mi bajo vientre de una forma natural.

- "Cariño" – Dije destacando comillas en el aire con mis manos intentando transmitir toda mi frustración - ¿Qué crees…?

- Me gusta cómo suena – Me interrumpió con simpleza, como quien habla de la cena del fin de semana

- ¿Te gusta cómo suena? – Repetí elevando levemente el tono de mi voz – Y dime algo Edward – Seguí hablando sin percatarme de su cercanía - ¿A tú no novia también le gustará como suena? Porque si tu no lo recuerdas, tienes…

- No tienes de que…

- ¿Preocuparme? ¡Claro que tengo! – Dije apoyando mi espalda en la puerta del Volvo – ¡Ella… ella es tu novia! Se supone que es a ella a quien le debes decir…

- ¿Quién es él, Isabella?

- Que… - Balbucee. Otra vez había perdido el poco control que había conseguido dentro de la conversación – No cambies de…

- Y no quiero su nombre como respuesta – Dijo con determinación apoyando cada una de sus manos al costado de mi cabeza, atrapándome así entre su cuerpo y el Volvo

Me quede en silencio sin saber muy bien que responder… ¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?! Además, su cercanía no ayudaba en nada a que mi cerebro articulara una salida ingeniosa

- ¿Para qué quieres saber quién es? – Pregunte con sincera curiosidad cerrando los ojos y aspirando ese aroma tan característico a "Señor Mentiroso", porque eso era lo que precisamente era Edward Cullen, un mentiroso profesional que perturbaba mi conciencia sin permiso desde el primer momento en lo que lo deje meterse en mi entrepierna y en mi cora… No, no podía dejar que esa palabra se asomara por mi cabeza ni en la más turbia y feliz de las realidades ficticias articuladas por mi inconsciente - ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Por qué…?

- Porque me interesas Isabella Swan, mucho más de lo que crees y de lo que me tienes que importar

No sabía en qué momento mi escena espectacular de "me vas a escuchar quieras o no", se había vuelto en mi contra y me dejaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía articular palabra sin delatar el nerviosismo que ahora se apoderaba de mí cuerpo reemplazando a la rabia de forma tan rápida… demasiado rápida para mi gusto.

- No tengo por qué interesarte, ni mucho menos tienes que… - El sonido de sus puños al golpear con frustración el Volvo a mis espaldas me obligó a callar de golpe

- Vi como un escalofrío recorría tu cuerpo cuando ese hombre te soltó, lo pude sentir Isabella – Comenzó a decir con determinación sin despegar su mirada de la mía desafiándome a negarlo

- Eso no es…

- Y yo – Dijo obligándome a callar – Quiero ser el único que te haga temblar

La fuerza de sus labios sobre los míos me sorprendió y desesperó en igual manera. Mi boca reaccionó dándole la bienvenida con desesperación como si la ausencia de su roce por casi un mes no hubiera mermado en nada sobre la naturalidad de su mano sobre mi cintura aferrándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo exigiéndome mucho más.

Me rendí a su beso mucho antes de que mi mente si quiera pensara en protestar, me gustará o no admitirlo, extrañaba la reacción de mi cuerpo al sentir la fuerza de su agarre posesivo… ¿Tan desesperada estaba como para permitir aquella situación? ¿Tan resignada a su encanto me encontraba que no podía hacer más que exigir más que un simple beso?

Deposité mis manos en sus hombros y entrelace mis dedos sobre su cuello complementando aun más el roce de sus labios contra los míos. Su mano libre se enredó en mi pelo suelto tirando de varios mechones con fuerza contenida… la necesidad oculta en ese simple gesto me excito llevándome a una locura insospechada.

Sus labios despojándose de los míos me dejo desconcertada

- Lo quiera o no me vuelves loco y ni te imaginas de cuantas maneras – Dijo de manera entrecortada antes de bajar a mi cuello besándolo con fuerza, demandando cada centímetro de mi piel

- Edward – Susurré ladeando mi cuerpo de forma inconsciente dándole más libertad de acción – ¿Que buscas?

- A ti – Dijo sobre mi cuello lo que me obligo a ahogar un gemido – Serás la señora Cullen te guste o no

- Es una locura – Dije cerrando los ojos tratando de impedir que la excitación que sentía me desviará más de la conversación

- La mejor locura de todas

Atrapó mis labios con los suyos dejando una estala de fuego sobre la piel de mi cuello. Enrede una de mis manos en su pelo castaño y no pude evitar soltar un gemido al tirar con fuerza para profundizar, si era posible, aun más el beso.

- Dime que me detenga – Me dijo agitado al soltar mis labios de mala gana– Si no lo haces… - Me miró exigiéndome una respuesta y por lo intenso de su mirada no aceptaría una negativa – Tendrás que aceptar que te bese en público las veces que quiera, porque no voy a dejar que ese hombre te haga…

- ¿Celoso? – Pregunté desafiante interrumpiéndole de golpe sin saber realmente si quería conocer la respuesta

Me analizó unos segundos antes de responder.

- No sabes cuanto


	16. Aviso: La historia continua!

**Queridos Lectores**

Sé que no he publicado en mucho tiempo, pero perdí el pendrive en el cual tenía todas las historias en las cuales estaba trabajando, incluyendo "Casualidades".

Ahora estoy tratando de recopilar todos los documentos y avances de las historias, lo que, para ser franca, me ha costado un poco debido al poco tiempo que he tenido últimamente.

**¡La historia sigue! **aunque me demore en subir los capítulos, así que no se preocupen que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Estaría muy agradecida si siguen leyendo y dándome su apoyo. Espero poder publicar lo que sigue este fin de semana, ya que perdí todo lo que tenía avanzado.

Les agradezco mucho el apoyo y los mensajes.

Además aprovecho la oportunidad de darles la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, quienes, junto a mis seguidores de siempre, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por el infinito apoyo!


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Al fin!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

**Sé que me demoré un millón de años en publicar, pero como les expliqué en la nota que dejé, perdí todo el avance y tuve que comenzar todo otra vez.**

**Espero que les guste y ansió ver sus mensajes con la opinión de capítulo.**

**Aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecer todos los mensajes que han dejado en lo que va la historia, su apoyo es lo que hace que todas las personas que publicamos nuestras locas historias sigan funcionando. Además, ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, cosa que me tiene más que contenta =)**

**Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto y sé que, por todo lo que me demoré, tendría que haber publicado un papiro de capítulo, pero no se alarmen que lo que tengo pensado para el próximo capítulo se que les gustará y las recompensaré por siempre estar conmigo. **

**Ahora las dejo leer.**

**¡A disfrutar! **

**Capítulo 16**

Sus labios atraparon los míos con fuerza y ansiedad formando así una danza única y electrizante. No sabía qué era lo que este hombre le hacía a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para que al más mínimo roce cada terminación de mi piel se sintiera arder… estaba deliciosamente jodida y, me gustara o no, en esta oportunidad en medio del amplio estacionamiento, ni si quiera el hecho de que ese hombre fuera mi jefe detenía las ansias de tenerlo dentro mío haciéndome gritar de placer.

- Dilo – Dijo sobre mis labios con urgencia – Por favor Isabella… dilo

Pude sentir la presión de su erección sobre mi entrepierna y no logré controlar el gemido que se escapó de mis labios ahora levemente hinchados. ¡¿Es que acaso quería volverme loca?! ¿¡Qué se suponía que tenía que decir!?

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con esa mirada oscurecida por el irracional deseo pidiéndome permiso para seguir, exigiendo mi permiso a gritos para poder hacer conmigo su maldita voluntad... y Dios sabía que en este preciso momento quería dárselo

- ¿Edward?

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar la voz masculina que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros del Volvo donde me encontraba cómodamente atrapada. Pude sentir el cosquilleo de la desolación en mi piel cuando la presión del cuerpo de Edward me libero del maldito estado inconsciente en el cual estuve a punto de sumergirme. ¡¿Es que acaso estaba dispuesta a revolcarme con mi jefe en un maldito estacionamiento?!... Mejor no quise responder a esa pregunta.

- Aro – Dijo Edward alejándose de mí y acortando la distancia con aquel hombre - ¿Qué haces en Seattle? – Preguntó recobrando la compostura impecable de hombre de negocios en sólo unos segundos

- Negocios mi querido amigo – Dijo el hombre de rostro ceniciento posando su mirada en mi con curiosidad – ¿No me presentaras a esta bella dama?

- Pero que descortés he sido – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios. Me miró con determinación indicándome con ese simple gesto que debía seguir el juego si quería salir airosa de aquella situación – Cariño – Estiró su manos hacia mi dirección

Me acerqué sin saber muy bien que era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir o hacer. Me sobresalte al sentir esa exquisita y familiar electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo al instante en que una de sus manos se acomodo con naturalidad en mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

- Aro – Dijo enfocando la mirada en el hombre de no más de cincuenta años que nos observaba con atención – Ella es Isabella Swan – Poso su mirada en mi cuerpo y lo observé al sentir la presión de su agarre – Mi novia

- ¿Novia? – Contra preguntó Aro al tomar una de mis manos para depositar un casto beso en forma de saludo – Quien diría que el famoso Edward Cullen caería en los encantos de una hermosa señorita

- Es un placer – Dije sin evitar sonreí ante el comentario y refugiándome en el agarre de Edward de forma inconsciente

- El placer es mío – Dijo Aro posando su mirada en la forma posesiva en la que Edward me acercaba a su cuerpo – Nunca pensé que conocería a la mujer que haría que este Casanova sentará cabeza

- Yo tampoco – Dije de forma automática y divertida

- Y con sentido del humor – Dijo Aro mirando a Edward con evidente sorpresa – Espero no la dejes escapar querido amigo, ya que no quiero ni pensar los miles de pretendientes que tu hermosa novia debe tener esperando que la dejes caer.

Pude sentir la tensión en el agarré de Edward… ¿Qué sucedía entre esos dos? ¿En verdad estaban hablando de mí como si yo no estuviera ahí?

- Eso te lo puedo asegurar Aro, nunca la dejaré escapar

Levante la mirada buscando esos ojos verdes los cuales ahora estaban levemente oscurecidos por algo que no era precisamente deseo.

- Cariño – Dije con suavidad logrando así obtener su atención – Se nos hace tarde

- Claro – Dijo Aro tomando nuevamente una de mis manos – No es mi intención retrasarlos. Fue un verdadero placer querida – Dijo mirándome con atención sin soltar mi mano de su agarre – Nos volveremos a ver…

- Por supuesto – Dijo Edward con frialdad acaparando la atención de ese hombre haciéndolo soltar mi mano

- Saluda a tu padre de mi parte

- Así lo haré

Me quede en silencio observando como ese hombre se alejaba dejando una estela de su cara loción en el lugar; pude sentir como el cuerpo de Edward nuevamente se tensaba a mi lado al ver que Aro se detenía en su lugar para dirigirse a mi posando su mirada en mi cuerpo sin disimulo alguno.

- Un verdadero placer Isabella, un verdadero y exquisito placer

Ese breve, pero sugerente comentario me hizo estremecer de una forma no muy agradable; me acerque al cuerpo de Edward buscando su calidez aunque sabía que la escena de "novios enamorados hasta la locura" ya no era necesaria… además ¿desde cuándo el "Señor Mentiroso" había sido reemplazado por un simple "Edward" en mi cabeza?

- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Edward me hizo reaccionar obligándome a levantar la mirada

- No… no lo sé – Dije sinceramente confundida… el calor que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío comenzaba a confundirme aún más - ¿Quién es él?

- Es Aro Valturi – Respondió posicionándose frente a mi sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura – Un viejo amigo de mi padre y dueño de la gran mayoría de las empresas de Estados Unidos – Me observo en silencio esperando mi reacción más que a su aclaración a su intimo agarre - ¿Estás bien?

- No me gustó su forma de… - Me estremecí nuevamente en sus brazos de forma involuntaria bajando la mirada. Su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo me hizo caer en la cuenta de la casi escasa separación de su rostro del mío.

- No te va a tocar – Dijo de manera posesiva y suave sin despegar su mirada de la mía – No se lo permitiré

- Ni yo tampoco – Respondí con espontaneidad. Me gustará o no, sus palabras y su firme agarre en mi cintura lograron tranquilizarme, quería que se quedará así aferrado a mi cintura haciéndome sentir segura… Definitivamente la calidez de su piel me estaba volviendo loca e irracional – Será mejor…

- Vamos

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté volviendo a la realidad dejándome guiar hacia el Volvo. Su mano cálida en la parte baja de mi cintura me hizo estremecer

- Sube al auto – Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios

- ¿Y Alice? – Me subí al auto sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo

- Ella sabrá qué hacer

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta sentir su aroma característico inundar el pequeño espacio del lujoso Volvo. No pude evitar inspirar su aroma embriagador, ni mucho menos el rubor que se apoderó de mis mejillas al recordar la calidez de mi piel al sentir esos labios suaves sobre la piel de mi cuello… ¿Realmente estaba sentada en el mismo auto que el "Señor Mentiroso" dispuesta a ir a un lugar desconocido? Definitivamente mi razón me había dejado a mi maldita suerte.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunté disimulando la electricidad que sintió mi cuerpo al sentir el suave ronroneo del auto

- Iremos a mi casa – Dijo con soltura sin despegar la mirada del camino – Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta

Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza… estaba jodida y en el fondo de mi cuerpo esa sensación me gustaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sé que me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero no tuve el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir sino hasta hoy.**

**Espero en verdad que el capítulo les guste, sé que es un poco corto y eso no les gusta, pero no puedo evitar dejarlas con la intriga para el próximo capítulo, soy mala, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo xD**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso de escritura y espero poder subirlo pronto y que sea un poco más largo que este, pero no les prometo nada **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ahora veremos cómo le va a Bella en la casa de Edward y si van a concretar lo que casi sucede en el estacionamiento del restauran… ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

**Gracias infinitas por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, en verdad espero saber que les pareció el capítulo**

**No las interrumpo más y las dejo leer. **

**¡Buen fin de semana! **

**Capítulo 17**

Estaba completamente desquiciada.

¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo sentada con toda la calma del mundo en el auto de mi jefe?! Y dirigiéndome no a cualquier lugar, sino que iba camino a su maldita casa… ¡SU CASA!

Suspiré como por décima vez en lo que iba de camino, me había rehusado a hablar más que nada por mi cordura y no gritar en busca de ayuda, una ayuda que claramente estaría fuera de contexto a los ojos de cualquier mortal, ya que no impuse resistencia alguna al momento de dejarme guiar hasta el lujoso auto.

¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Ese era el problema, no estaba pensando en nada que no fuera esa sonrisa sexy y torcida que lo hacía ver como el espejismo de un oasis en medio del desierto. Maldito Edward Cullen.

Puse atención en el lluvioso camino luego de casi diez minutos de haber resistido de manera estoica; cuando el verde reemplazó al gris de los edificios comencé a impacientarme… ¿Es que acaso los Cullen no podían vivir en medio de la ciudad?

- Estas muy callada

El sonido masculino de su voz hizo que cada célula de mi piel se activara y reaccionara sobresaltándome levemente

- ¿Qué problema tienen los Cullen con vivir en la ciudad? – Pregunté sin encontrarle sentido a la pregunta que había utilizado como salvavidas

- Nos gusta el silencio de vez en cuando – Contesto con soltura mientras tomaba otra de las tantas desviaciones en el camino – Además nos brinda cierta privacidad

Me quede en silencio procesando sus palabras. Los Cullen eran muy conocidos no sólo en la ciudad sino que también en el país, lo que los hacía ser una buena presa para todo tipo de medio de comunicación, sobre todo para las revistas de chismes y asuntos del corazón.

- ¿Intimidada? – Preguntó mirándome de reojo sin dejar de sonreír

- Ni un poco – Mentí de manera orgullosa intentando controlar el temblor de mi voz.

- Podría ser un asesino – Dijo de forma demasiado seductora para mi gusto

- No te tengo miedo – Respondí sin creerme ni una sola palabra. Estaba aterrada, pero no precisamente del actuar de mi jefe, sino que del nulo racionamiento que me invadía en la mayoría de las ocasiones donde ese hombre estaba involucrado

- Eres una pésima mentirosa

Lo miré levemente sorprendida sin saber muy bien que decir, sabía que el asunto de mentir no era mi especialidad, pero nunca me lo habían dicho con tanta frescura

- Eres… - Dije sin saber muy bien que decir, ya que mi mente estaba intentando recordar en qué momento de ingenuidad pensé que podía salir airosa de esta situación – Eres…

- ¿Soy? – Preguntó entretenido

- Insoportable – Dije demasiado frustrada para mi gusto y sanidad metal

Desvié la mirada de esa sonrisa seductora que comenzaba a perturbarme de manera insospechada, necesitaba salir de ese espacio reducido lo antes posible si no quería volverme loca en menos de diez segundos.

- Ya estamos cerca – Dijo al memento de adentrarse en un iluminado sendero. Mis intenciones de ignorarlo se habían ido por la borda antes de siquiera intentar perderme en el empapado verde del paisaje.

La hermosa casa que se comenzó a divisar en el fondo del camino me hizo contener la respiración.

- Es hermosa – Susurré al encontrarnos a sólo unos pasos de la puerta de entrada. El estilo mediterráneo y el color blanco predominaban en cada rincón.

Observé los alrededores de la amplia casa y no pude dejar de pensar que estaba ingresando por mi propia voluntad a la boca del lobo… un lobo demasiado sexy para su propio bien

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? – Me atreví a preguntar. Sabía que era una de las preguntas más estúpidas que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que fuera viernes y lloviera a cantaros no eran aspectos demasiado favorables para mi escapada triunfal

- Podemos hacer muchas cosas – Contestó apagando el motor del auto y analizándome con la mirada. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia rebotando en el techo del lujoso Volvo fue lo único que se podía escuchar – No haremos nada que tu no quieras Isabella, te doy mi palabra

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario, era inocente en muchas cosas, pero sabía a la perfección que esas simples palabras en los labios de un hombre tenían muy poco peso y eso era ser bondadosa.

Lo vi salir del auto y no pude evitar sentir el revoloteo de las inoportunas mariposas en mi bajo vientre al notar que el interior del auto aun estaba impregnado con su aroma. Ese hombre iba a aniquilar toda la cordura, de por sí ya casi inexistente, que podía estar conmigo en estos precisos momentos… quería sentirlo dejándome sin oxigeno gracias a sus besos embriagadores, quería gritar su nombre sin pensar en el hecho que ese hombre era mi jefe… quería… quería… no pensar en todas las cosas prohibidas y subidas que tono que mi mente estaba procesando precisamente ahora.

Me sobresalté al sentir la puerta del lado del copiloto abrirse por completo

- Siento asustarte – Dijo con una sonrisa ofreciendo una de sus manos para ayudarme a bajar del auto. No puede evitar notar que su blanca camisa estaba totalmente apegada a su cuerpo gracias a la lluvia… estaba completamente jodida, en ese preciso momento mi cordura se había ido a pasear a Tailandia y había sido reemplazada por la estupidez en su máximo esplendor. ¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho para tener que soportar el hecho de tener un jefe tan sexy y bueno para el sexo?!

- Se ha vuelto… una… costumbre – Balbucee tomando su mano. La electricidad que recorrió mi piel al entrar en contacto con la suya me hizo olvidar el hecho que la lluvia estaba empapándome por completo.

Nos quedamos en silencio dejando que las gotas de agua hicieran lo que quisieran con nosotros; su mano se aferró a la mía con fuerza dándome a entender que no era la única que podía sentir esa electrizante sensación de naturalidad y deseo…

- De… debemos… - Susurré en voz baja al percatarme de la poca distancia que nos separaba, la calidez de su piel aun en contacto con la mía me estaba torturando de una forma inexplicable. Quería que me tocara y ese pensamiento no era para nada cuerdo – Debemos…

- Claro – Dijo poniendo distancia sin soltar mi mano. Me quede inmóvil al sentir que su mano libre estaba acariciando mi mejilla derecha con lentitud – No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa

Se alejó de golpe sin soltar mi mano y me guió hasta la entrada de la casa. La fría brisa característica del comienzo del invierno hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda haciéndome temblar de manera involuntaria

- Estas empapada – Dijo mirándome de reojo aferrando con delicadeza mi mano, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera eliminar el frío que comenzaba a sentir

- Tu también – Dije mirando hacia el interior de la casa en el momento en que la puerta de entrada se abría para nosotros. La cálida brisa que nos envolvió me dio a entender que la calefacción estaba encendida, lo que me hizo suspirar aliviada… el frío y yo no éramos para nada buenas aliadas

Me deje guiar por su mano hasta el interior de su casa, la calidez del interior me hizo sonreír.

- Con que el frío no es tu fuerte – Dijo con tono divertido al notar como mi cuerpo se relajaba al sentir nuevamente el calor apoderándose de mi cuerpo

- Soy de California – Dije como si esa simple frase explicara absolutamente todo

Soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la amplia casa con soltura mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta empapada de su traje, los músculos de su espalda me miraron fijamente a través de su camisa mojada y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior con fuerza. Se volteo buscándome al notar que no lo seguía como él lo esperaba.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí toda la tarde? – Preguntó divertido mirándome analizando cada uno de mis movimientos – Ya te lo dije Isabella, no haremos nada que no quieras… te di mi palabra

Lo observé sin saber muy bien qué hacer, más que mal mis opciones eran demasiado pocas y el hecho de tener la ropa completamente empapada no me ayudaba en mucho. Ya había entrado en la boca del sexy lobo y no podía retractarme.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó sin cortar la distancia que nos separaba, como si con ese simple acto me diera la opción de salir corriendo de ahí. Sentí como mi estomago rugió al imaginar un plato de comida. Si, tenía demasiada hambre

- Si – Respondí con una leve sonrisa moviéndome con lentitud hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de su cuerpo manteniendo una distancia prudente

Vi como su sonrisa se intensifico al momento de darle mi respuesta y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

- ¿Pasta te parece bien?

- ¿Tú cocinaras? – Contra pregunté incrédula. ¿El gran empresario Edward Cullen cocinando? Eso tenía que verlo

- Me ofendes Isabella, me ofendes – Contesto con un mal fingido resentimiento – Pero antes – Continuó dirigiéndose hacia una de las puerta que se encontraba a su espalda abriéndola dejando a la vista un hermoso cuarto de baño – Te sacarás esa ropa mojada y te darás un baño caliente y no recibiré un no como respuesta

Lo miré incrédula sin disimular la sorpresa… Estaba jodida.


End file.
